Revenge
by IsabelCordy01
Summary: Todos se mueven por diferentes emociones, pero la más fuerte de todas ellas: el amor, capaz de salvar o destruir todo un Reino. Podrá salvar a todo un pueblo lleno de sangre inocente en sus manos o los destruirá en nombre de los caídos. Cada acción tiene sus consecuencias, espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1: Prefacio

**Hola a todxs de nuevo, he aquí un nuevo fanfic, espero que les guste, está ambientado en Vegetasei. Donde nuestros personajes favoritos luchan para poder sobrevivir y sobresalir, cada uno a su manera.**

 **Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen son todos de propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 **Todos se mueven por diferentes emociones, pero la más fuerte de todas ellas: el amor, capaz de salvar o destruir todo un Reino. Podrá salvar a todo un pueblo lleno de sangre inocente en sus manos o los destruirá en nombre de los caídos.**

 **Antes de que comiencen la lectura les dejo las fechas de nacimiento para que puedan sacar las edades que van a tener nuestros personajes en el fanfic.**

 **Vegeta año de nacimiento 732**

 **Bulma año de nacimiento 733**

 **Kakarotto año de nacimiento 735**

 **Milk año de nacimiento 735**

 **Raditz año de nacimiento 725**

 **Tight año de nacimiento 723**

 **Tarble año de nacimiento 735**

 **No sé si les vaya a ser relevante o no las fechas, pero hay veces me gusta tener fijas las diferencias de edades para poder iniciar las historias y así tratar de no cometer errores. He cambiado algunas fechas si se dan cuenta, necesarias para el fics. Sin más que decir que espero que les guste, comiencen la lectura:**

* * *

 **REVENGE**

 **Año 738**

El saiyajin de cabellos puntiagudos corrió por los pasillos del Castillo del Planeta Vegeta, no sabía si el mismo Rey le fuera a creer las premoniciones que estaba teniendo últimamente, pero era necesario hacer la prueba, su mundo dependía de eso. Siguió corriendo, subió las escaleras, logró esquivar a varios soldados que paseaban por los pasillos y llegó a las puertas del Gran Salón Real, logró dejar atrás a los guardianes de la puerta y las abrió, dentro se encontraban la realeza junto con los concejeros del Rey, al parecer estaban discutiendo un asunto importante. Ni bien entró todas las miradas se posaron en él.

¿Quién diablos eres? – Le gritó el Rey – ¿cómo osas ingresar de esa forma a mi salón?, Aprésenlo

Los guardias detuvieron al saiyajin de clase baja

Alteza, espere – gritó para que lo pudiera escuchar – tengo una importante noticia que darle, es sobre el destino de nuestro planeta y de todos los saiyajines

El saiyajin con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su brazo izquierdo, se levantó de la gran mesa donde estaban sentados los del concejo – con que insolencia le hablas al Rey, eres solo un guerrero de tercera clase, llévenselo – exclamó con furia

Alteza, escúcheme – pidió

Esperen – exclamó la Reina quien permaneció sentada – déjenlo hablar, después veremos si es que merece ser ejecutado o no

Rey y todos los del concejo la quedaron viendo un rato, y luego voltearon la mirada hacia el Rey. Vegeta miró con furia a su mujer y ella le mantuvo la mirada. Al final el Rey hizo un movimiento de mano para que soltaran al saiyajin y hablara

Alteza – comenzó – hace una semana fui enviado al Planeta Kanassa para realizar la purga e investigar si era posible su venta – dudó un momento pero continuó – mi escuadrón y yo no tuvimos problemas con la exterminación de sus habitantes, pero cuando estábamos por regresar, un sobreviviente que había ocultado su Ki, me atacó – el saiyajin de la cicatriz rió, pero la mirada de la Reina lo calló inmediatamente – antes de que fuera eliminado por mi escuadrón me dijo que me había trasferido su poder de premonición y que vería mi planeta y raza desaparecer – levantó la mirada y vio directamente a la reina – Mi Señora, hace tres días que tengo los mismos sueños en los que Freezer destruye nuestro planeta lanzando una gran bola de energía y nos elimina a todos – terminó para bajar la cabeza de nuevo

En el salón el silencio es sepulcral, todos se miran entre ellos, nadie pronuncia una palabra. El Rey mira a su Reina quien parecía evaluar las palabras del guerrero

Dime tu nombre – le exigió la Reina

Soy Bardock – respondió inmediatamente

Muy bien, Bardock –la Reina se levantó de su trono – en tus sueños donde se encuentra Freezer – le preguntó caminando hacia él – levántate

Bardock le hizo caso a la Reina – se encuentra en el espacio, Alteza

Creo que ya tenemos la respuesta del porque Freezer está estacionado cerca de nuestro planeta – dijo la Reina al concejo – y porque pidió el regreso de todos

Mi Reina, no va a creer los disparates de este clase baja – volvió a decir el saiyajin – son delirios, el Gran Freezer nunca nos ha mostrado alguna prueba de traición

Paragus – exclamó la Reina – tu lealtad es con tu pueblo o con ese reptil – le preguntó haciendo que el saiyajin retrocediera unos pasos temeroso

Mi señora – respondió poniendo su brazo derecho en su pecho – mi lealtad es siempre con la corona y al Rey Vegeta

Eso espero creer – le dijo – Mi Señor – se dirigió a su esposo – hace casi un mes que Freezer envió la orden que todos los saiyajines regresen al planeta y pasó sobre tu posición – se paró a su lado – y ha estado estacionado en la órbita del planeta, no ha bajado en ningún momento a mostrar sus respetos a la Corona – lo miró a los ojos – y aún tiene a nuestro hijo, el primer Príncipe, heredero a tu trono, cautivo. Dime cuantas muestras de desconfianza tiene que dar ese reptil para que podamos acabar con él – besó el anillo de su esposo – ahora que sabemos cuáles son sus planes podemos atacar sorpresivamente, denme a los mejores guerreros del planeta, a mi escuadrón y yo misma acabaré con la vida de ese reptil para que seamos libres de tener a todo el universo bajo tu mandato

El Rey miró a su reina por unos minutos, él sabía que la mujer era inteligente, demasiado para su gusto, pero también era la saiyajin más fuerte de todo su planeta. Observó a su concejo quienes esperaban sus órdenes, luego miró al saiyajin de clase baja. Hace tiempo que deseaba eliminar al lagarto que siempre se burlaba de ellos, que los miraba con burla, quizás esa podría ser su excusa.

Realizaremos un ataque sorpresa dentro de dos días – dijo el Rey a su concejo – quiero a los mejores guerreros reclutados, pero de la forma más sigilosa posible, no quiero que esto se escuche en la ciudad – miró a su Reina – los dos iremos delante del ataque – vio a Bardock – tú también irás guerrero, si lo que dices es verdad, volverás como un primera clase, si es que no te matan los soldados de Freezer – sonrió burlonamente

Los del concejo hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon inmediatamente. Bardock también se despidió con una reverencia y salió rápidamente hacia su casa, sonrió de alivio porque la Reina le había creído. Todos en el reino sabían que la Reina Suika era la saiyajin más fuerte e inteligente del Planeta, fue una suerte que se encontrara en el Salón cuando él habló ya que sin ella quizás su suerte hubiese sido otra.

Los soldados fueron reclutados rápidamente, pero evitando que se filtrara la información, a los saiyajines que se reclutaron se les prohibió hablar y se les explicó el plan sorpresa contra Freezer. Después de dos días, La nave con los Reyes partió del planeta junto con los soldados escondidos dentro de ella, usando la fachada de una visita protocolar de los Reyes para dar la bienvenida a Freezer y volver a convencerlo para que bajara al Planeta. Cuando llegaron el ataque no se hizo esperar. Todos los saiyajines ocultos asesinaron a los soldados que les dieron la bienvenida a la nave y comenzaron a atacar a los que encontraban en su camino, la Reina y el Rey se abrían camino hacia la presencia de Freezer, ellos eran los únicos capaces de hacerle frente al lagarto. Bardock también realizó varios ataques y avanzó junto con los Reyes y el pequeño escuadrón que los acompañaba. Cuando llegaron donde Freezer este los esperaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, los dos reyes lo atacaron en sincronización perfecta, mientras el escuadrón se hacía cargo de los dos esbirros del lagarto, Dodoria y Zarbon.

Estos son los reyes de los monos – exclamó Freezer sonriendo – pensaba darles un par de días más de vida, pero hoy haré que vean fuegos artificiales – y se rió, golpeando al Rey y pateando a la Reina, se dirigió hacia ella y la volvió a patear lanzándola contra el Rey que quería atacarlo por la espalda – no saben cuánto disfruté haciéndolos trabajar para mí, hacerlos agachar su cabeza – levanto al Rey por el cabello y lo golpeó en el rostro – pero siempre odié esa mirada que tienen – le dio un rodillazo en el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre – esa mirada desafiante que no se les borra con nada – lo dejó caer y pisó su cabeza – por más que los torture, nunca dejan de mirar así – la Reina intentó atacarlo, pero él le lanzó dos rayos de su dedo atravesándole el hombro y brazo.

Dodoria y Zarbon también habían acabado con algunos soldados de élite, Bardock junto con tres soldados a duras penas se mantenían de pie. El saiyajin de tercera clase les indicó con la mirada para atacar en conjunto, los cuatro se lanzaron al ataque, pudiendo de esa forma asestar un golpe en el rostro de Zarbon y lanzar a Dodoria unos metros, los saiyajines volvieron a ponerse en posición de pelea y volvieron a atacar. Freezer no les ponía mucha atención confiado en la victoria de sus guerreros, así que se divertía con la pareja Real, torturándolos, había comenzado con la Reina mientras seguía con su pie en la cabeza del Rey, este había intentado librarse pero la presión que ejercía sobre él le era imposible.

Tranquilo Vegeta – le dijo Freezer riéndose – ya te tocara tu turno – le dijo mientras le volvía a disparar a la Reina, pero ella pudo esquivar el ataque, trataba de mantenerse de pie, pero su pierna herida no le permitía y cayó de rodillas – cuando acabe con ustedes – dijo mientras le volvía a disparar y le atravesaba la misma pierna agrandando la herida anterior y sonriendo ante la mueca de dolor de la Reina – iré por tu hijo Vegeta, ese mocoso tiene tu misma mirada, Suika, mientras lo torturo por horas tiene esa misma mirada que tienes ahora – y rió – lo destrozaré poco a poco, hasta que ruegue por su muerte – Freezer reía tanto que no se dio cuenta de la mirada de furia que le daba la Reina – y cuando lo elimine, iré por tu otro hijo – la miró serio – ese que trataron de esconder – y sonrió sádicamente – y se dónde esta

Suika se enfureció, sin importar su dolor se lanzó contra Freezer y logró darle un par de puñetazos, no iba a permitir que ese lagarto tocara a sus hijos. No dejaría que les ponga un dedo encima, volvió a golpearlo con furia, Freezer se sorprendió por el ataque, pero más cuando vio que el cabello de la Reina cambiaba de color y un aura doraba la comenzaba a cubrir. Intentó alejarse de ella para poder transformarse pero la furia de los ataques de la Reina se lo impedían, quiso devolverle un par de golpes, pero ella los detuvo en el aire y lo lanzó contra el vidrio de su nave, y antes que este reaccionaria le pateó el estómago haciéndolo caer de rodillas y escupiendo sangre, la Reina no iba a jugar con él, sus heridas le estaban nublando la visión, así que de un solo golpe atravesó el pecho de Freezer, quien no borraba su sorpresa al verse derrotado por una saiyajin. Suika le lanzó una bola de energía al rostro, destruyendo su cabeza.

Dodoria y Zarbon vieron con asombro y horror la muere de su líder, se lanzaron contra la saiyajin pero ella los eliminó con dos bolas de energía antes de caer inconsciente y el aura dorada desaparezca. Los soldados sobrevivientes al ataque corriendo a ayudar a sus Reyes, ambos estaban inconscientes. Reunieron a los saiyajines sobrevivientes del ataque y fueron directo a los tanques de recuperación e ingresaron primero a los reyes. Bardock informó al centro de comunicaciones de su Planeta sobre la Victoria ante Freezer y su eliminación.

La recuperación de ambos Reyes duró un día completo, mientras los soldados con heridas menores piloteaban la nave de Freezer dirigiéndola a Vegetasei. Ni bien los Reyes y los soldados sobrevivientes regresaron al Planeta Vegeta, la celebración no se hizo esperar por todo el planeta. Se envió mensajes a todos los saiyajines que seguían en misiones y se les indicó regresar. Hasta el escuadrón del Primer Príncipe regresó en dos días al escuchar la noticia de la muerte del lagarto a manos de la Reina, el Príncipe sonrió cuando Nappa le dio la noticia, quería ver la cara del Rey.

Los festejos duraron una semana en el planeta, Bardock fue recompensado, permitiéndole ser un guerrero de Primera Clase e ingresando al concejo del Rey.

Después de una semana de celebración, los escuadrones de purga fueron enviados a todos los planetas que habían pertenecido a Freezer para ser sometidos y aceptaran formar parte del Nuevo Imperio saiyajin o ser exterminados y saqueados. Algunas colonias no esperaron la llegada de los saiyajin a sus planetas, ellos fueron directamente a rendirle su lealtad a la corona y, sobre todo, a la Reina, quien había sido la vencedora de la batalla. Al Rey no le agradaba ese comportamiento, estaba furioso, pero tampoco lo demostraba ante sus súbitos, antiguos y nuevos, él también participaba en los homenajes que se le hacían a su esposa. Sus soldados más leales le habían informado de la casi transformación de la Reina y el poder infinito que había obtenido y con lo que pudo vencer al lagarto, se llenó de envidia y odio ya que él debía ser quien obtuviera ese poder, él era quien había conseguido ese planeta para su pueblo, eliminando a esa raza débil, llamada Tsufurs. Pero tampoco podía hacer algo, su Reina era ahora la más respetada por su pueblo, si él decidía acabar con ella podría comenzar una guerra entre su pueblo, y su esposa podría eliminarlo y poner a su hijo en el trono. Sabía que la Reina era astuta e inteligente, por eso él tenía que serlo más que ella. Y por eso decidió fingir ante todos, hasta que descubriera quienes eran leales a él, y así poder someter a su esposa o eliminarla sin levantar sospechas contra él. No admitiría que alguien era más poderoso que él, nadie podía ser más fuerte que el Rey.

Su Alteza – habló Bardock ante los Reyes y el Primer Príncipe después de un mes de lo sucedido – quería solicitarle su permiso para que pueda ir en búsqueda de mi menor hijo que fue enviado a un planeta lejano

Los escuadrones de primera clase están en otras misiones – le dijo el Rey

Puedo ir con mi antiguo escuadrón, su alteza – respondió – y con mi hijo mayor, para que pueda seguir con su adiestramiento en las purgas

El Rey lo meditó – y ese planeta es valioso – preguntó

Los habitantes son muy débiles por lo que me informaron – respondió – pero el planeta tiene muchas riquezas

Partirás mañana se te adicionará otro escuadrón de purga más, deseo que acaben cuanto antes – le dijo al final el Rey – elimina a toda su población, solo tráeme lo que pudiera serme útil y luego escojan lo que deseen para ustedes, pero quiero el planeta intacto para extraer sus riquezas

Antes que regreses harás una parada en otro planeta – le dijo la Reina antes que se marchara – traerás de regreso al Segundo Príncipe – vio al Rey – es tiempo que él también regrese a su hogar

El Rey volteó la mirada, detestaba a su segundo hijo, había nacido con escaso poder, demasiado débil para pertenecer a la realeza, ni bien se enteró de él quiso eliminarlo, pero la Reina y su hijo mayor se lo impidieron. Y ahí su despreció por su esposa aumentó, había notado odio en la mirada de su hijo cuando fue a eliminar al recién nacido, por lo que sospechó que la Reina no solo le enseñaba a luchar, sino también sobre ridiculeces como los sentimientos, cosas innecesarias para la realeza, pero así era su esposa, una rareza de saiyajin que si no fuera porque había logrado vencer a todas las que deseaban ser su compañera, no estaría sentada a su lado. Por eso él mismo había decidido apartar a su hijo mayor de la Reina, entregándolo al lagarto, le engañó diciendo que este había ordenado la entrega del príncipe, y cuando volvió intentar matar a su hijo menor, la Reina lo había enviado a un planeta, diciendo que una buena purga haría elevar su poder. No habían tenido noticias de él por lo que se esperanzó en que lo hubiesen eliminado, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

El Rey miró a su primer hijo, no vio expresión alguna en su rostro ante la noticia del regreso de su hermano menor. El chico había regresado cambiado, las pocas emociones que su madre le había enseñado, al parecer habían desaparecido con solo un año al servicio de Freezer, el rey sonrió para sus adentros, parecía que el lagarto había hecho algo bueno al fin y al cabo, no permitiría que la Reina le llene de ideas tontas la cabeza, el Primer Príncipe no debía tener debilidades, debía ser igual que su padre, tendría que buscar la forma que ella dejara de influenciar a su hijo y si podía deshacerse del segundo en el trayecto sería lo mejor para su sucesor, eliminar las debilidades y distracciones. Miró a Bardock e hizo un movimiento de la mano para que el guerrero se vaya y acatara las órdenes.

Bardock regresó a su casa, al llegar fue recibido por su esposa, quien le dio un abrazo, mientras su hijo le sonreía. El saiyajin desordenó el cabello de su hijo

Prepárate, Raditz – le dijo a su hijo sentándose a su lado – mañana partiremos a recoger a tu hermano y luego por el segundo príncipe

Gine sonrió emocionada – Kakarotto volverá – le preguntó, Bardock asintió con la cabeza y ella lo volvió a abrazar

A donde iremos, papá – le preguntó su hijo

A un planeta llamado Tierra – le respondió – lo vamos a purgar y puedes escoger lo que quieras como tu botín

Iremos con el Primer Príncipe – le preguntó un poco temeroso, no quería ver a su príncipe

Su padre lo observó unos minutos, su hijo había convivido con el Primer Príncipe casi tres meses antes de ser enviado a su primera purga, no había deseado que su hijo fuera a la nave del lagarto, pero este estaba emocionado al ser escogido entre tantos saiyajines de su edad para formar parte del escuadrón del Príncipe del planeta, por lo que tuvo que dejarlo ir. Pero cuando regresó de la purga, solo se encerró en su habitación por una semana completa, solo su madre pudo romper con ese aislamiento y volverlo a ser como antes, aunque nunca les contó lo que había sucedido en esa nave. Volvió a jugar con el cabello de su hijo – iremos con mi escuadrón y un par de guerreros más, además el Rey ha dejado que tomemos cualquier botín que deseemos

El chico de trece años sonrió ante la idea de tener un botín, en su primera purga no había podido quedarse con nada del planeta – traeré algo para ti, mamá – le sonrió a Gine quien le devolvió la sonrisa, su familia volvería a estar completa.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña introducción a la historia, voy a tratar de actualizarla lo más rápido posible ya que la mitad ya está escrita en mi cuaderno, así que solo falta tipearlo jejejejeje, si les gustó no desesperen.**

 **Y sip, la Reina se llegó a transformar en super saiyajin, poco a poco sabremos si es logró dominar la transformación. Bueno en el próximo capítulo va a ver un gran salto en el tiempo, no es una historia de cómo nuestra pareja principal se llega a conocer ni como se enamoran ya que no es el tema principal de la historia, pero si va a ver muchos flash back. Si algunx ha visto las películas de Quentin Tarantino, saben que algunas de sus películas comienzan por la mitad de la trama y bueno poco a poco da a conocer todo jejejejeje… espero que me salga bien y les guste.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review…**


	2. Chapter 2: Pérdida

**Hola a todxs de nuevo, he aquí un nuevo fanfic, espero que les guste, está ambientado en Vegetasei. Donde nuestros personajes favoritos luchan para poder sobrevivir y sobresalir, cada uno a su manera.**

 **Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen son todos de propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

 **Todos se mueven por diferentes emociones, pero la más fuerte de todas ellas: el amor, capaz de salvar o destruir todo un Reino. Podrá salvar a todo un pueblo lleno de sangre inocente en sus manos o los destruirá en nombre de los caídos.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: PÉRDIDA**

El Rey estaba reunido con su concejo, le daban las actualizaciones sobre los planetas de purga y las ganancias que se tenían en la explotación de ellos y en las ventas. Como siempre había discusiones a donde debía dirigirse el dinero obtenido cuales eran las prioridades del Reino. Paragus buscaba que se incremente el presupuesto para el área de ensamblaje y así obtener mayor producción de naves, mientras que Bardock deseaba que se incremente en el área científica para así mejorar la tecnología y las defensas del planeta junto con el área de coordinaciones y controles, que recién fue creada por la reina al ver el aumento de naves que ingresaban al planeta. Los otros 3 del concejo apoyaban los proyectos pero también pedían que se mejoren las áreas de entrenamiento para los saiyajines de élite.

El Rey estaba aburrido de tanto protocolo – ¿cómo fueron las misiones de los Príncipes? – les preguntó para dejar de escuchar las discusiones. Todos los del concejo detuvieron su debate y prestaron atención a la pregunta del Rey - ¿Quién tiene los informes? – volvió a preguntar.

El saiya más viejo se levantó de su asiento, tosió un par de veces preparándose para hablar – en este mes el Primer Príncipe ha llevado acabo cinco misiones catalogadas difíciles, todas ellas terminadas con éxito, dos de ellas las terminó después del tiempo esperado, y un planeta terminó en mal estado por lo que se tuvo que destruir, y otro lo tuvimos que vender a bajo precio ya que las tierras quedaron destruida – explicó ante la mirada severa del Rey – el Segundo Príncipe ha realizado tres misiones, dos de ellas catalogadas como intermedias y una difícil, todas ellas con éxito – volvió a toser – dos de ellas terminadas con éxito, pero entregadas después del tiempo esperado – se detuvo y miró al Rey

Continúa, Juzen – exigió el Rey

El aludido volvió a leer sus informes – La última misión fue entregada antes de tiempo con el planeta en perfectas condiciones para ser explotado, lastimosamente el segundo Príncipe fue atacado gravemente por un grupo de rebeldes antes del regreso y fue trasladado de emergencia al área de recuperación permaneciendo en el tanque por dos días.

Bardock – dijo el Rey – ¿Cómo es el entrenamiento del segundo Príncipe? – estaba molesto, ya era bastante humillación tener un hijo, lo peor era que el ataque había sido enviado por el mismo para que asesinaran a su hijo en batalla, pero no previó que el planeta fuera conquistado antes de tiempo, por lo que el ataque fue fuera de esta. Y el maldito mocoso sobrevivió y lo volvió a humillar permaneciendo dos días en un tanque de recuperación.

El Segundo Príncipe – explicó Bardock – ha aumentado su fuerza considerablemente, ahora puede entrenar con ocho saibaman y acabar con ellos en 15 minutos, y se está convirtiendo en un gran estratega en batalla

Pero sigue siendo débil – exclamó el Rey molesto – Vegeta podía eliminar diez saibaman a esa edad en menos de 5 minutos, no sirve que sea un gran estratega si es que va ser el primero en morir – estaba furioso

Mi señor – dijo Bardock – si pudiera acompañar al Segundo Príncipe en sus misiones podría entrenarlo más

Tú perteneces al escuadrón de la Reina y suficiente tienes con tus deberes en el concejo –miró a Bardock – ya no necesita más niñeras en batalla – dijo con desdén – suficiente con el sobrino de Nappa– vio a Juzen – busca dos misiones categorizadas de difíciles para esta semana. Ahora váyanse – les dijo a todos

Mi señor – dijo Juzen temeroso – necesitamos decidir a donde dirigiremos el dinero de lo recaudado este mes

El Rey lo miró furioso, sobó su frente –que mejoren las de entrenamiento, quiero las naves más rápidas y distribuye una parte en el área que ha creado la Reina, parece que da frutos – se sentó en su trono – váyanse

El concejo comenzó a salir rápidamente por la puerta, pero Bardock se quedó al final, esperando quedar a solas con su Rey

Mi Señor – dijo con recelo – necesito hablar sobre mi visión

Ya me la contaste, Bardock – dijo el Rey cansado – vas con eso desde hace semanas, si no tienes nada nuevo que decirme retírate

Al parecer desaparece en el espacio – dijo Bardock antes de retirarse – junto con todo su escuadrón

Entonces estate preparado para esa ocasión – dijo antes que el saiya salga por la puerta

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

El científico corría por los pasillos, se había demorado en la entrega de un proyecto, se detuvo le dolía el estómago de tanto correr y la falta de alimento, esos días no se había alimentado adecuadamente, casi toda su comida la había destinado a su hija enferma, y también por eso había descuidado sus trabajos, por cuidar a la niña enferma. Sacó un pañuelo viejo del bolsillo de su bata raída y percudida, se secó el sudor. Se había detenido cerca una salida del palacio, pudo ver que había llovido en la cuidad, se acercó a un charco de agua para poder observarse, hace años que no se veía, no contaba con ningún espejo, y no podía confiar en la imagen distorsionada de los tubos de ensayos del laboratorio, lo primero que notó fueron sus ojos cansados, con grandes ojeras debajo de ellos, sus lentes chuecos, sus cabellos azules habían sido reemplazados por cabellos blancos humo. En tan solo cuatro años, su rostro había cambiado totalmente, como si todos los años que habían estado escondidos por la vida pacifica que había llevado en la tierra hubiesen aparecido y multiplicado en su rostro de un anciano cansado, a quien la bata le quedaba más holgada, había sufrido una gran pérdida de peso. Limpió sus lentes con su pañuelo y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo, suspiró cansadamente y volvió a correr hacía la reunión con el concejo. Cuando llegó un soldado lo miró de pies a cabeza, le dio una mirada de asco y lo dejó ingresar

Mi Lores – dijo ni bien vio al concejo reunido, se arrodilló y agachó la cabeza – terminé con la actualización del sistema de reconocimiento de naves

Creí que lo tenía que entregar hace una semana, esclavo – le dijo Paragus – además ese proyecto no era importante, nosotros exigíamos el aumento de velocidad a las naves – se le acercó y lo cogió del cuello – solo eres un humano tonto que no sabe hacer lo que se le pide

Yo le ordené que cambie de prioridades – dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta –no quiero naves piratas en el planeta – Paragus al darse cuenta de quien provenía la voz soltó al científico y se arrodilló junto con todo los del concejo – vuelve a tu sitio, Paragus, levántense – les dijo a los demás

Los cinco miembros del concejo retornaron a sus asientos, el científico se quedó arrodillado en el suelo, le dolía el cuello donde ese saiya casi lo estrangula.

Brief, verdad – dijo la Reina – levántate y enséñame las actualizaciones

El Dr. Brief se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la mesa sacó una capsula de su bolsillo, la apretó y apareció un mini proyector en la mesa, lo encendió y aparecieron imágenes 3D de una nave redonda en el centro de la mesa.

Reina – dijo con su voz temblorosa – he actualizado el sistema de reconocimiento por lo que cada nave nuestra tendrá un chip dentro de ellas para que así puedan ser reconocidas en el Planeta y en las colonias – agrandó la imagen de chip – este chip también permitirá el escaneo de toda la tripulación que se haya dentro de la nave y envía la información hacia el centro de control de los hangares.

Pero qué hay de las naves desconocidas – preguntó Bardock interesado en el proyecto

Con la actualización del sistema del centro de controles y coordinación – respondió el científico – se puede detectar cualquier nave que entre en un rango de 100km hacia el planeta por lo que se activa un escaneo automático de estas – explicó

Perfecto – dijo la Reina – dime para cuando lo tendrás instalado

Puedo hacerlo hoy mismo, Mi Señora – respondió más seguro – no tomará más de dos horas, y el software puede ser enviado a los otros planetas para que actualicen

Hazlo – ordenó la reina – y deseo el mejoramiento de las naves para el próximo mes, puedes retirarte

Brief hizo una reverencia hacía la Reina y los del concejo y se retiró rápidamente de la sala, corrió hacia su cuarto a seguir cuidando a su hija y darles las buenas nuevas sobre el proyecto que habían iniciado juntos, después de ahí se iría al centro de control para la instalación del programa. Tenía planeado poder liberar a su hija de los saiyajines con ayuda de ese programa, no quería separarse de ella, pero tenía que salvarla de ese lugar, mandarla lejos.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

La Reina caminaba por los pasillos en dirección hacia la sala de entrenamiento de los Príncipes, había regresado hace un par de días al escuchar sobre el accidente de su menor hijo, Algo le decía que el autor del ataque era el Rey por eso cada vez que salía del Planeta por alguna misión temía que les hiciese algo. Su temor iba más por el menor de los príncipes, había pasado dos días en el tanque de recuperación y en todo ese tiempo solo pudo oír el odio de su esposo hacia su hijo y pudo ver en la mirada de este el deseo de muerte hacia el menor. Aún necesitaba tiempo para que sus planes pudieran realizarse, para poder poner a sus hijos a salvo.

La capa de la Reina ondeaba de forma elegante mientras caminaba por el pasillo, su traje era de color azul con negro impecable, digno de toda la realeza. Suika no era una saiyajin muy alta pero su sola presencia imponía respeto a todos los que estuviesen en su presencia, su cabellos largo estaba amarrado con una coleta, a pesar de ser una saiyajin su cabello no era puntiagudo, pero si rebelde a los peinados por lo que solo lo podía amarrar o realizar una trenza en momentos de purga o cuando se transformaba.

Llegó a la sala de entrenamiento, vio que los tutores de los príncipes se encontraban fuera de la sala y una luz roja estaba prendida en la puerta de esta. Cuando los dos saiyajines la vieron llegar se arrodillaron y agacharon la cabeza

Hace cuánto están dentro, Nappa – preguntó al saiyajin calvo

El Primer Príncipe esta desde hace dos horas – respondió el aludido – el Segundo Príncipe ingresó hace media hora

Cuantos saibaman – volvió a preguntar

Quedan 20 – respondió Nappa – el Príncipe Vegeta los está conteniendo muy bien, Reina Suika, ha eliminado a tres

Y Tarble, Bardock – le preguntó al otro saiyajin

Está relegado en una esquina – respondió – solo se defiende, el primer príncipe le ha lanzado un par para que pelee solo, pero no ha pasado a mayores, pudo eliminarlos con esfuerzo

Nappa, necesito hablar contigo a solas – y señalo alejarse de la zona de entrenamiento – Bardock cuida el rendimiento de los príncipes

Ambos saiyajines la reverenciaron y Nappa siguió a la Reina hacia el pasillo para alejarse de la sala de entrenamiento

¿Qué sucedió en la purga del Príncipe Tarble? – le preguntó al estar alejados

Mi sobrino Kyabe me informó que fue un ataque sorpresa de unos rebeldes – le respondió – después de tomar el planeta

¿Cuál fue el desempeño del príncipe durante la batalla? – Vio que el saiya estaba dudativo – dime todo

Según lo que me informó, el Príncipe se enfrentó con varios soldados al inicio de la purga, pero no pudo mantener el ritmo del escuadrón, aun así logró idear una estrategia para llegar al rey y destruir las defensas de todo el planeta – la reina sonrió – por lo que acabaron la purga dos días antes de lo esperado y el planeta no sufrió daño alguno, por lo que puede ser explotado sin problemas – tragó un poco de saliva – el ataque que sufrió fue de sorpresa por un grupo de rebeldes, Kyabe no pudo protegerlo, Mi Señora

Gracias – le dijo – sigue protegiendo al Primer Príncipe, Nappa

Nappa hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y regresó a su lugar al lado de Bardock. A la reina no le agradaba mucho Nappa, pero sabía que era leal a su hijo mayor, no se negó en acompañar al Primer Príncipe cuando fue enviado a la nave del lagarto, ella se lo pidió ni bien se enteró de la orden de Freezer. Nappa estuvo todo un año con él, realizando todo los trabajos que les pedían, y cuando regresaron al planeta, a pesar que ella le ordenó que le informara de todo lo que sucedido en esa nave nunca se lo contó por órdenes del mismo Príncipe, solo le dijo que el lagarto nunca había pedido al Príncipe, que este había sido enviado por iniciativa del Rey.

La Reina regresó de sus pensamientos al ver que la luz roja se apagó y los dos príncipes salieron del lugar. El primero en salir fue Vegeta sacudiéndose el polvo y un poco de sangre de su traje de entrenamiento, solo presentaba raspones y algunos cortes sin importancia, sus guantes estaba un poco rasgados. Lo siguió su hermano menor, Tarble, quien si tenía más heridas, un corte en su brazo que aún sangraba y cojeaba del lado derecho, su traje estaba dañado y manchado por todos lados.

Eres un inútil – le dijo Vegeta a su hermano cuando estaban afuera – solo me estorbabas

Me hice a un lado – se defendió su hermano – y logré que rompieran su defensa para que puedas eliminarlos más rápido

Los hubiera eliminado más rápido si no hubieses estado presente – le gritó

Vegeta – alzó la voz la Reina – cálmate, tu hermano es menor por tres años

A su edad yo podía liderar mi escuadrón sin tener un cuida culos – respondió molesto a su madre

Nappa, Bardock retírense – dijo sin dejar de mirar a sus hijos

Los saiyajines hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron del lugar

Vas a proteger a un debilucho – le dijo el príncipe – aún tiene suerte que salga vivo de las misiones que le envía el Rey

Pero te gana en estrategia – le dijo la Reina – y en los estudios de las leyes – Vegeta cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño – tu deberías ser el mejor en esos temas ya que serás el próximo Rey – odiaba esa mirada de su hijo, se parecía a su padre – entrenaremos toda la tarde, vayan a curarse y cambiarse – los príncipes se voltearon para dirigirse al área médica – cúrense solos que en batalla no hay tanques de recuperación, los espero dentro de una hora

Mi reina – apareció Bardock a su espalda – necesito hablar con usted

La Reina vio que seguía acompañado de Nappa – Dime

He tenido una visión por meses – soltó bastante preocupado – le avisé al Rey, pero al parecer no las toma con mucha importancia

Los príncipes están en peligro – preguntó

No – respondió mirándola – es usted – la Reina lo miró intrigada – en mi visión puedo ver que usted y su escuadrón son tragados por una oscuridad en el espacio, al parecer están regresando de una purga, pero no sé a qué planeta, no puedo verlo por más que lo intento – lo dijo a modo de disculpa

No te ves en esa misión – le preguntó la Reina

Al parecer no les acompaño – contestó – aunque no estoy seguro de eso

Mejor – respondió a los pocos minutos – su lealtad con quien esta – les dijo a los dos

Nappa se arrodilló y bajó la cabeza – con usted, Mi Reina, con la corona

Exacto – confirmó Bardock

Si les pidiese que protejan a los príncipes hasta del mismo Rey – les dijo viéndolos atentamente por cualquier reacción de sus cuerpos – que me responderían

Sería un honor que nos encomiende con tal misión – respondió Bardock – y que jamás la defraudaremos

Nuestra lealtad y admiración esta con el futuro de Vegetasei – respondió Nappa – no importa lo difícil de lo encomendado lo cumpliremos con nuestras vidas y siempre rindiéndoles cuentas a usted

Confiaré en ustedes la vida de los Príncipes – los vio unos momentos – puede que llegue el momento en que yo ya no esté – les dijo apoyándose en la pared, los dos saiyajines levantaron la mirada atónitos – y es por eso que toda su lealtad debe ser dirigida hacia los príncipes, sean sus guardianes hasta que ellos puedan dirigir este planeta hacia la gloria, levántense – los saiyajines se levantaron – Bardock, ya no participaras en mis misiones, ahora tu deber es completamente con el concejo y el Segundo Príncipe – y se volteó para retirarse a su habitación

Los dos saiyajines agacharon la cabeza mientras la Reina se retiraba, para luego retirarse del lugar.

El entrenamiento con su madre fue agotador para los dos muchachos, Vegeta terminó más magullado ya que al no poder atestarle un golpe a su madre, se desesperó lanzando ataques con odio e impaciencia por lo que la Reina lo atacó más hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo. Ambos muchachos estaban acostados boca arriba recuperando el aliento.

Tarble se sentó en el suelo – mamá, cuéntanos una vez más como te transformaste en súper saiyajin – le dijo sonriéndole

Suika le devolvió la sonrisa – fue por el amor hacia ustedes – le dijo

Vegeta soltó una risa burlona – los sentimientos solo traen debilidad, no puedes hacerte más fuerte con esos estúpidos sentimientos – se sentó en el suelo – el Rey dijo que era porque habías logrado vencer tus límites

El Rey puede decir muchas cosas – le dijo – pero él hasta ahora no se ha transformado – sonrió al ver la mueca de fastidio de su hijo – el amor, Vegeta, es una fuerza muy poderosa que puede ayudarte a vencer a cualquier enemigo como también a destruirte completamente

Tan poderoso es el amor – dijo Tarble asombrado – yo también puedo ser un súper saiyajin

Tú no puedes hacer nada – soltó Vegeta – solo eres un debilucho con un buen cuida culos, pero cuando ese muera por tu culpa, el siguiente serás tú – terminó sonriendo maliciosamente

Tarble pasó saliva temeroso, mientras Suika miraba con cansancio a su hijo – Vegeta, cuando llegues a ser Rey necesitaras de tu hermano

No voy a necesitar a nadie – dijo – y menos a un debilucho

A menos que desees seguir gobernando con un concejo ortodoxo – le dijo su madre – que limitara todas tus acciones – se levantó y le entregó un libro de leyes – necesitaras saiyajines leales a ti – y se paró cerca su segundo hijo – y no encontraras nadie más leal a ti que Tarble, es tu sangre y el deber de él es lograr que tú te sientes en ese trono – el niño asintió la cabeza hacia su hermano – ustedes son el futuro de Vegetasei, por lo que son intocables por cualquiera – se sentó a su lado y los acercó a su cuerpo, Vegeta trató de zafarse del semi abrazo, pero al final dejó que su madre lo acercara a ella – cualquier amenaza hacia ustedes es un acto de traición que se condena con la muerte y no importa si es alguien de la realeza

Tú también eres intocable, mamá – dijo Tarble – eres la saiya más fuerte del planeta, y la dadora de sucesores del Rey, no puedes ser tocada por nadie – sonrió el niño al recordar las lecciones de leyes

Suika le sonrió a su hijo – es cierto, pero eso no significa que estemos libres de ataques indirectos, siempre habrá seres en contra de la Corona, que deseen eliminarnos – miró a su hijo mayor – quizás no con la fuerza, pero si con artimañas que pueden parecer tristes coincidencias

El Rey no dejará que nada nos pase – dijo el menor con duda – verdad, mamá

El Rey ha querido eliminarte desde que naciste – soltó Vegeta – y por salvarte me mandaron con Freezer, los ataques sorpresa en tus purgas no son coincidencias

Suika vio sorprendida a su hijo mayor, así que él lo sabía todo – Es verdad, si el Rey tuviese con quien reemplazarlos no lo dudaría en hacerlo

Pero no puede hacerlo – dijo tratando de convencerse Tarble – las leyes no lo permiten

Mientras tenga un hijo fuerte que lo suceda, puede hacer lo que desee o lo puede retener – respondió Suika y suspiró – confíen solo entre ustedes, cuídense las espaldas de todos hasta del mismo Rey – Tarble la miró confundido – quizás puedan confiar en su escuadrón, pero jamás cuenten todo lo que piensan, analicen todo – vio a Vegeta – la paciencia es un don poderoso que debes saber trabajar, de lo contrario siempre hablaras cuando debes de escuchar – los abrazó con fuerza, hasta Vegeta se turbó por el comportamiento de su madre y también la observó – necesito que confíes y cuides a tu hermano, Vegeta, mientras seas el Primer hijo más fuerte no podrán hacerte nada directamente – apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de su hijo – aprendan bien las leyes del planeta, para que puedan usarlas a su favor.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, Vegeta estaba levemente sonrojado por el accionar de su madre, pero no se zafaba de ella. Solo cuando tocaron la puerta se deshizo del abrazo de su madre, la Reina soltó a su otro hijo antes de dar la orden de pasar

Mi señora – dijo un soldado – el Rey pide la presencia de los príncipes y luego el suyo

De acuerdo – le dijo – vayan, no olviden lo estudiado – les dijo mientras los niños se ponían sus capas y salían de cuarto de entrenamiento

Caminaron a pasos rápidos, Vegeta delante de su hermano, quien aún pensaba en lo conversado por su madre, vio la espalda de su hermano, quiso hablar pero ya se encontraban delante de la puerta del Gran Salón. Tocaron tres veces, esperaron la orden de ingresar y se arrodillaron a cinco pasos del trono, donde estaba el Rey

He recibido el informe de sus misiones – les dijo molesto – solo encuentro defectos en todas ellas – se levantó de su asiento – no hacen lo que deben de hacer, dejan en ridículo toda la Corona – vio a los dos niños – por lo que he decidido poner a Tarble en tu escuadrón, Vegeta – le dijo observando al mayor

Vegeta levantó la mirada – solo me retrasara – espetó – no me sirve

El Rey sonrió ante la reacción de su hijo – tendrás a su niñera también – vio con odio al menor – si te estorban los puedes eliminar – le dijo

Vegeta vio a su hermano, quien no levantaba la cabeza – así lo haré, padre – le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Tarble vio de reojo a su padre y luego a su hermano a quien observó con más detenimiento buscando alguna reacción – tendrán una misión dentro de dos días – dijo el Rey y le lanzó una carpeta a Tarble – dicen que eres un estratega, busca debilidades en su defensa, se útil para algo – le dijo con odio en su mirada – quiero ese planeta en una semana sin el menor daño posible – vio a sus dos hijos – dicen que tiene una población femenina exótica y las quiero intactas. Largo – los botó del gran Salón

Los dos Príncipes salieron apresuradamente y se perdieron en el pasillo mientras su madre ingresaba al Salón

¿Por qué me has llamado aparte? – le preguntó

Uní a Tarble al escuadrón de Vegeta – le dijo – quizás así pueda subir de poder o morir en el intento – vio la mueca de disgusto de la Reina – tienen una misión dentro de dos días – la Reina iba hablar – tu partes mañana

Otro misión – le dijo – con tantas misiones pareciera que ya no deseas más sucesores – se acercó a él – ya no deseas que caliente tu cama

Quiero mantener un imperio – le respondió – después de esta descansarás y quizás, podremos concebir otro sucesor

La reina le sonrió y cogió la carpeta que le estaba entregando – es necesario que vaya con todo mi escuadrón – dijo leyendo los informes – yo sola puedo con este planeta

Es el protocolo – le respondió el Rey

Desligue a Bardock de mi escuadrón – le comentó – tiene más deberes en el concejo por lo que él se quedará

El Rey la observó por unos minutos – como desees – le dijo sin darle importancia

La majestuosidad del espacio era algo que siempre le gustaba observar antes de caer dormida, por eso siempre activaba el sistema de hibernación unas horas después que los demás. Miraba como las estrellas brillaban e iluminaban la eterna oscuridad del espacio. Decidió que era momento de dormir, la purga había sido demasiado fácil para ella, pero el planeta no parecía de importancia, poca población y la tierra era mala para su explotación, el informe decía que era para la venta, pero dudaba que alguien deseara un planeta con pobres condiciones de vida. Sintió el adormecimiento previo a la hibernación, pero el sueño profundo no llegó, observó el botón de activación no parecía que tuviese algo dañado, trató de volver a presionarlo pero su cuerpo estaba pesado. Muy lentamente su mano se movía, pero detuvo su movimiento al notar fuera de la nave que delante de ella se abría un vórtice más oscuro que la misma noche, que absorbía todo lo que estaba cercano a ella.

Trato de prender el manejo manual de la nave para poder escapar, pero su cuerpo era cada vez más pesado, miró hacia sus costados, y vio con terror como una nave de su escuadrón era tragado por el vórtice y luego otra, todos sus soldados debían estar profundamente dormidos para no poder tratar de escapar de ese destino. Y mientras era arrastrada hacia la oscuridad, se dio cuenta que esta era la última artimaña del Rey contra ella, él había ideado esta forma de eliminarla, ser tragada por el vacío el espacio sin poder hacer nada, hasta la droga para que pudiera estar despierta y sin poder moverse debía ser obra del maldito bastardo para que observara su fin sin poder hacer nada, ya que ninguna transformación podía salvarla en el espacio. Pero ella sabía que debía haber una salida, una forma de como escapar, volvió a tratar de moverse, mientras una tercera nave ingresaba al vórtice. Sus planes, sus hijos, todo cruzaba por su mente, lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos. Y mientras era tragada por ese vórtice que se cerraba detrás de ella, pensaba que ella volvería, hallaría la forma de regresar y tomar venganza por ese deshonroso final, porque ese no podría ser el final de ella, una súper saiyajin. Y todo se oscureció para ella, ya no había estrellas ya no había pesadez, ya no había nada.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, iba a ir directo a un Vegeta adulto, pero decidí que sería bueno que conozcan un poco de la Reina Suika ya que un personaje importante para los príncipes.**

 **Este capítulo es enteramente saiyajin, así que no hay mucha intervención de otros, pero en el próximo capítulo sabrán si el Dr. Brief tuvo éxito en el escape.**

 **Me disculpo si no puedo actualizar con regularidad pero también tengo que estudiar para mi examen y así poder hacer mi especialidad, pero prometo que si actualizaré y terminaré jejeje.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review…**


	3. Chapter 3: La búsqueda

**Hola a todxs de nuevo, he aquí un nuevo fanfic, espero que les guste, está ambientado en Vegetasei. Donde nuestros personajes favoritos luchan para poder sobrevivir y sobresalir, cada uno a su manera.**

 **Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen son todos de propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

 **Todos se mueven por diferentes emociones, pero la más fuerte de todas ellas: el amor, capaz de salvar o destruir todo un Reino. Podrá salvar a todo un pueblo lleno de sangre inocente en sus manos o los destruirá en nombre de los caídos.**

 **Los flash back van a estar en cursivas..**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: LA BÚSQUEDA**

 **Año 752**

Bulma se volvió a despertar empapada en sudor y con lágrimas en los ojos, dentro de una semana se cumpliría quince años del asesinato de su madre y su mente se lo recordaba de la forma más retorcida, revivir su asesinato en sus sueños. Se levantó de la cama, cogió su toalla y se dirigió a la ducha, necesitaba quitarse ese sudor. Hoy tenía trabajo temprano en el laboratorio, era mejor así, entretener la mente en todo lo que pudiera para que así no pensar en ese día y que pasen los días lo más pronto posible. Salió de la ducha y se fue a vestir, tenía que buscar un buen atuendo holgado para trabajar de la mejor forma, su traje había sufrido daños mientras trabajaba en la cámara de gravedad, su nuevo invento. El plazo se vencía a finales de mes y aún le faltaban unas piezas, por más que pedía que le traigan las adecuadas y daba las especificaciones, ninguno le traía las que necesitaba, sin contar los constantes acosos del Príncipe para que su máquina funcione lo más pronto posible. Terminó de vestirse y salió de su cuarto en dirección al área Científica. Llevaba consigo los planos, siempre caminaba con ellos, tratando de buscar sustitutos para sus piezas faltantes, pero nada de eso funcionaba, a ella le gustaba entregar trabajos de calidad que funcionaran adecuadamente.

El laboratorio tenía las luces apagadas, como siempre, ella era la primera en llegar y la última en irse. No le gustaba estar en otro lado que no fuera en su laboratorio, le hacía estar más cerca de su padre. Se instaló en su oficina y abrió el cajón del medio, sacó la foto donde estaban los tres sonriendo, felices en un día de campo. Guardó la foto y comenzó a revisar los planos de nuevo. Aún le faltaban algunas piezas y por culpa de las suplantaciones que había realizado, tenía que conseguir nuevas. Maldijo por lo bajo a los saiyajines.

Si sigues con esa boca, no duraras mucho por acá – le dijo uno de sus trabajadores, tenía forma de huma, pero con antenas y debería tener un par de alas parecidas a las moscas, pero los saiyajines se las arrancaron cuando lo capturaron y quemaron sus anexos.

He estado en este laboratorio desde que tengo cinco y lo dirijo desde hace tres – le respondió Bulma – no me subestimes – vio que estaba removiendo unos objetos de una mesa próxima a la de él – ¿qué sucede?

Burne ya no va a volver – le dijo y terminó de poner las cosas de esa mesa en la basura – parece que trato de escapar ayer en una nave, le dispararon y la torturaron hasta el amanecer, vi un guardia pasar con su cuerpo cuando me dirigía hacia aquí. Deberías pedir que cambien el lugar de su basurero y crematorio.

No creo que acepten esa petición, es su forma de torturarnos – le respondió – recuerda que la zona de esclavos queda cerca a ese pasillo y la chimenea de las cremaciones es una buena vista para toda las habitaciones

Poco a poco llegaron los otros científicos, vieron la mesa de Burne vacía, algunos movieron su cabeza, otros preguntaron por qué sus cosas ya no estaban en su mesa, pero todos ocuparon su lugar y comenzaron con sus labores

Bulma era la única que tenía una oficina alejados a ellos, un lugar aislado que su padre usaba cuando inventaba algo para luego compartirlo con sus colegas para llevarlo a cabo. El mismo Rey le dio esa oficina a su padre para que pudiera trabajar más cómodo y fuera muy productivo, aunque las amenazas por parte de ellos eran igual para todos. Volvió hacer la lista de todo lo que le faltaba, también tuvo que poner las piezas que se habían malogrado al tratar de probar la cámara. Dentro de poco llegarían los saiyajines que se encargaban de buscar los materiales, y tenía que arreglárselas con ellos.

Una científica fue a tocar su puerta – esos monos están acá – le dijo en voz baja para que solo ella pudiera escucharla

Bajó con su hoja de requerimiento, esta vez si la iban a escuchar por todo lo alto, no podía permitirse una falla nuevamente de lo contrario nunca tendría la cámara a tiempo, también había citado al príncipe a la "reunión" con su recolectores, si tenía que culpar a alguien que sea a ellos.

¿Qué es lo que necesitas ahora?, Humana – le dijo uno ni bien llegó hacia ellos – otra vez reclamarás por tus juguetes

No son juguetes, Turles – le respondió ella molesta, el príncipe no había llegado así que ella tenía que enfrentarlos sola – son piezas necesarias para el funcionamiento del nuevo juguete de tu príncipe, o deseas verlo molesto por el retraso.

Turles pasó saliva, sabía cuál era el temperamento del Príncipe y su fuerza, lo rápido que se disgustaba si es que no le entregaban sus juguetes en la fecha exacta, pero también sabía que a él no le podía hacer nada. Era sobrino de uno de los concejeros del Rey, Bardock, y quien ayudó a salvar el planeta junto con el Rey Vegeta, por lo que toda su familia tenía cierta inmunidad.

No está aquí quejándose como tú, humana – le dijo agarrándola del mentón – por lo que a mi parecer eres tú la que no puede hacer un buen trabajo y nos quieres echar la culpa a nosotros, solo que nuestro príncipe no te cree nada, Humana tonta.

Bulma intento soltarse, pero ella era una debilucha en comparación a esos monos, lo miró desafiante y el escupió en el rostro. Todo el laboratorio detuvo su trabajo y se quedó mirando la escena, estaban seguros que Bulma sería eliminada en ese mismo instante, los que estaban cerca se alejaron de ellos por si algún rayo de energía brotaba de las manos de los saiyajines

Espero que no tengas intenciones de destruir mi laboratorio – le dijo una voz a su espalda que hizo que Turles se paralizara inmediatamente – suelta a la humana a menos que tengas otro científico capaz de terminar mi cámara para fin de mes

Turles se alejó de Bulma y se inclinó ante Vegeta, al igual que el otro saiyajin y todos los del laboratorio

Primer Príncipe, no lo esperamos – le dijo el otro saiyajin levantándose

Broly, este es mi castillo – le recordó – ¿cuál es el problema aquí?

Como le informe anteriormente, Príncipe Vegeta – dijo Bulma antes que los demás contestaran – debido a que no tengo las piezas exactas no puedo avanzar con su cámara de gravedad, llevo dos semanas instruyendo a estos dos para que me las traigan pero es inútil parece que no saben diferencias las piezas de basura por lo que el trabajo se retrasa más

La humana no sabe explicarse, Príncipe, siempre cambia de idea – se excusó Broly – y no nos informa donde podemos conseguir las piezas adecuadas

Les he dicho todo el tiempo que estas piezas se encuentran en la tierra acaso son sordos – les reclamó Bulma – pero como no quieren hacer el viaje, traen lo que encuentran en su basurero

Basta – los calló Vegeta – preparen sus naves irán a buscar esas piezas y no quiero retrasos esta vez, traerán las piezas exactas

Les envié las especificaciones a sus scouters – dijo Bulma mirando con una sonrisa burlona a Turles y Broly

Tu irás con ellos humana – le dijo Vegeta – No quiero que te demores con esa cámara, la quiero antes que este mes termine y esta vez sin excusas, los quiero de regreso en menos de una semana

Pero en el laboratorio aún falta terminar otros experimentos – contestó Bulma

El príncipe la miró con su sonrisa sádica – puedes enviar a otra persona de tu laboratorio pero si las piezas no son las adecuadas serás tú la que reciba el castigo – Bulma iba a volver a objetar, pero la mirada severa del Príncipe evitó que diga alguna palabra – la quiero viva de regreso – le menciono el príncipe a los saiyajines – y esa cámara lista para finales de mes, tienen una hora para partir – les dijo antes de retirarse de la sala

Los saiyajines la miraron con una sonrisa maliciosa – seguro que este era tu plan verdad Humana – le dijo Broly apretando su brazo – ir a tu planeta, pero no creas que regresaras muy alegre por visitarlo – Broly y Turles acentuando su sonrisa – quizás podamos disfrutar un poco de ti antes que regreses directo a la cámara de recuperación

Bulma los miró con odio y regresó a su oficina, recogió sus planos, un par de lápices y un scouter que tenía guardado en el cajón del medio de su escritorio. Y se dirigió a su habitación a hacer una maleta. Sacó un par de poleras, polos y un pantalón de reserva, no sabía cuál era el clima de su planeta en estos tiempos, se cambió de calzado para uno más cómodos, lo más seguro era que todo estuviese destruido y tuviese que caminar en zonas rocosas y desmontes.

Extrañaba su planeta y había momentos que deseaba poder ir a visitarlo, pero iba a llegar el peor día del año, por lo que solo le traería recuerdos dolorosos y más si es que tenían que ir a los escombros de su antigua casa, donde era más seguro que encontraría todas las piezas necesarias. Se cambió de ropa, agarró su maleta configuró su scouter y se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto, pero antes de dar más de tres pasos, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al príncipe con su ropa de entrenamiento, quien la observó de pies a cabeza.

Bulma le sonrió – no creí que viniera a despedirse – le dijo soltando su maleta

Aún queda media hora para que salgas – le dijo cerrando la puerta y acercándose a ella – además no creo que regreses en condiciones para ser usada

Bulma bufó, no le gustó escuchar la última palabra, pero también un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo, recién reaccionaba a la idea de estar a solas con esos monos sanguinarios, sabía lo que ellos pensaban hacerle a ella, asesinarla era lo que veía en los ojos de esos dos cada vez que recibían una orden suya. Iba a replicar, pero todas esas ideas se alejaron de su mente cuando el príncipe comenzó a besar su cuello, y soltar su cabello de la coleta. Bulma levantó sus brazos para poder quitarse su polo, y se volteó para besar al príncipe, mientras él la atraía más a su cuerpo con su cola y sin deshacer el beso, bajaba sus manos hasta sus nalgas.

Hace 2 años que el Príncipe la tomó para su diversión personal. Ella había crecido en el laboratorio, junto con su padre a quien observaba de lejos cuando le rendía cuentas a los saiyajines, hasta al mismo Rey si es que realizaba algún proyecto importante, siempre desde lejos, siempre con recelo, su padre lo quiso así. Pero cuando llegó a la adolescencia, ella también participaba en la entrega de informes, su mismo padre la llevaba, para que según él, no la utilizaran para otras opciones. Pero, lastimosamente, de nada valió los cuidados de su padre. Y cuando este murió, ella tuvo que tomar el mando del laboratorio por orden del Rey, al principio le daba sus informes al mismo Rey, pero cuando el Primer Príncipe cumplió la mayoría de edad tomó el mando del laboratorio y ella tuvo que darle los informes personalmente a él, y así poco a poco comenzó a ceder ante las insinuaciones de él. Después de todo era una esclava, ella no opinaba, pero eso no le quitaba el derecho a disfrutar de sus encuentros, descubriendo así que el príncipe podía ser un gran amante. Ella le enseñó a besar y a los juegos previos para que no le doliera tanto la penetración, y así ambos poder disfrutar del cuerpo del otro. Además sacaba ciertos privilegios, como los monos que ella podía encargar a buscar las piezas que deseaba, era una sensación de venganza contra esos seres, que le encantaba disfrutar.

Ambos estaban en la cama, Bulma jugueteando en el pecho del príncipe – espero que no escojas a otra mientras yo me recupero en los tanques – le dijo subiéndose en él, sabía que el príncipe tenía su harem personal, pero también sabía que ella era algo especial para él. Desde que comenzó a frecuentarla todas las noches en el laboratorio cuando nadie los veía, y más cuando ella lo esperaba para sus encuentros, él había dejado de utilizar su harem con tanta frecuencia. A tal punto que había permitido que los soldados de su escuadrón también puedan acudir a ese lugar.

El príncipe le dedicó una medio sonrisa, mientras ella comenzaba a sobarse con la pelvis de él, pero cuando iba a besarlo su scouter sonó – maldita humana vamos a despegar dentro de 10 minutos trae tu estúpido trasero aquí que no deseamos retrasarnos – era la voz de Broly gritándole

Si pudieras cambiarlos sería bueno – le dijo Bulma dándole un beso en la boca a Vegeta mientras se levantaba para vestirse – solo retrasan mi trabajo, además con lo que me harán no quisiera tenerlos cerca

Veremos como regresas, mujer – le respondió – su castigo dura un par de semanas más. Si sus estupideces retrasan mi sala de gravedad, ellos también irán a los tanques

Bulma salió de su habitación corriendo al área de despegue, los dos saiyajines estaban mirándola con odio, y ella observó que ya estaban en sus naves. Subió a la suya y programó su scouter para enviar las indicaciones a sus "chatarreros". Ni bien despegaron el sistema de hibernación comenzó, Bulma suspiró deseaba pasar la semana lo más rápido posible, no recordar nada mientras pisaba su planeta.

Broly y Turles estaban con un humor de perros y no era para menos, recibían órdenes de una esclava, era como si hubiesen sido degradados, y su humor empeoró cuando escucharon sus nuevos apodos "los chatarreros de la Humana", pero tampoco podían hacer nada ya que el mismo Primer Príncipe les había puesto en esa situación por desacatar órdenes directas en sus misiones. Pero el Primer Príncipe les había ordenado regresarla con vida, pero no especificó en qué condiciones, con esa idea sonrieron mientras el sistema de hibernación se activaba.

Antes de llegar al planeta, comenzaron a despertar, Bulma sintió un nudo en su estómago cuando vio su planeta natal por la ventana de su nave. Ni bien aterrizaron, ella buscó las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar la realidad que le tocaba vivir, encontrarse de nuevo con su planeta y con ello todo los recuerdos, hermosos y amargos que había tenido ahí. Suspiró para botar el temor que sentía al pisar el suelo de su querida Tierra, y tener el valor para caminar por su ciudad natal, destruida hace veinte años por los saiyajines que llegaron a realizar su purga, buscando adicionarlo a su Imperio. Observó el lugar de aterrizaje, no fue en un hangar como el que había en Vegetasei, sino en uno en desuso, donde solo había naves de carga. Su planeta no había sido vendido como la mayoría, según lo que pudo investigar, sino que era usado para cosechar y extracción de riquezas, y también era usado como un planeta de diversión, para viajeros que tenían negocios con la Corona Imperial. Cuando salieron del Hangar, pudo observar que abundaban los bares, prostíbulos y alojamientos. En las puertas de estos lugares, observó que había varias mujeres vendiéndose, algunas humanas otras parecían seres de otros planetas, y a pesar de que era de mañana, los bares estaban llenos y de los alojamientos salían algunos extraterrestres con compañías, algunas humanas. Volteó la mirada y se centró en su destino, ver en lo que se había convertido su planeta no era algo agradable, su especie estaba siendo denigrada a ser solo objetos de placer y esclavos desechables por la raza que los esclavizó y que odiaba tanto.

Broly la empujó lanzándola al suelo – camina, maldita humana – le dijo con odio – quiero largarme de aquí cuanto antes, así que busquemos tus cosas

Bulma lo miró con asco y se levantó – pronto llegaremos

Turles se rió al ver las raspaduras que tenía Bulma en su brazo izquierdo – tranquilo Broly después de que recojamos lo necesario podremos divertirnos con ella

Bulma sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, caminó delante de ellos y apresuró el paso. A los pocos minutos llegaron a los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue la compañía Capsula. Bulma se detuvo un rato contemplando su antigua casa, lugar donde tuvo hermosos recuerdos que ahora solo eran momentos que parecían lejanos casi irreales en su vida. Ingresó con paso lento, y todo regresó a su mente como si lo estuviera viviendo otra vez.

* * *

 _Bulma corría por los jardines de su casa, había cogido una toalla de su armario y se dirigía a la piscina, había dejado a su padre en su laboratorio, hacía mucho calor y quería refrescarse. Su madre le había dicho que se iba a reunir con ella ni bien terminara de hablar con su hermana por el teléfono. Pero la niña no pudo ingresar a la piscina, ya que se detuvo a medio camino al escuchar los gritos de terror que provenían de la calle principal, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar vio a varias personas correr y algunas de ellas ingresaron a la casa en busca de refugio. Su padre también estaba corriendo en dirección hacia ella al ver tanto alboroto, no sabían que sucedía pero necesitaban ponerse a salvo por si acaso. Pero, antes que pudieran ingresar a su casa, pudo observar como seres voladores, iguales a los humanos con la única diferencia que estos tenían cola, lanzaban rayos desde su mano a todo lo que se movía, mientras reían como si fuera un juego de ellos. Los de seguridad les dispararon, pero nada pudieron hacer y fueron asesinados sin remordimiento._

 _El Sr. Brief y su familia se escondió en el laboratorio subterráneo que había en la casa, varias personas se había metido ahí también, pero poco les duró la tranquilidad del escondite ya que esos seres destruyeron la casa, haciendo que el techo comenzara a derrumbarse y todos salieran del lugar para no ser aplastados. Los invasores se reían mientras los veían correr y arrodillarse para implorar por sus vidas._

 _Cállense y reúnanse en ese llano – dijo uno de los soldados – quizás así puedan vivir un poco más – y rió_

 _Muchos lloraban por el destino que se les presentaba ante sus ojos, mientras caminaban podían ver la destrucción de la ciudad, y los muertos en el patio. Bulma estaba siendo cargada por su madre, a quien abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, quería llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían de sus ojos. Cuando los lograron reunir, pudo ver que había más personas de las que se habían refugiado en su laboratorio, algunos estaban heridos, había otros que parecían inconscientes. Muchos gemían y algunos niños lloraban buscando a sus familiares o abrazando a seres inertes con caras desfiguradas_

 _Cállense – gritó un ser volador ante los sobrevivientes – van a tener el honor de pertenecer desde ahora al Gran Imperio Saiyajin, todos aquellos que no nos sirva será eliminado en este momento, así que acepten su destino y dejen de gimotear_

 _Poco a poco comenzaron a separar a los hombres de las mujeres y a los niños también los ponían en grupos diferentes, muchos llantos se hicieron más fuertes, y los forcejeos para evitar las separaciones, los saiyajines carecían de paciencia por lo que asesinaban a todos los que les causaba molestia._

 _Dejen de eliminarlos – dijo el que parecía estar a cargo de ese grupo – necesitamos esclavos para venderlos – observó a los humanos que tenían la mirada gacha – solo son escoria, acepten su destino y agradezcan que no todos serán eliminamos hoy_

 _Poco a poco la gente aceptó su destino y las lágrimas caían en silencio mientras eran separados y divididos. Cuando llegaron a Bulma y su madre, la niña de cinco años se abrazó inconscientemente a su madre y no quiso separarse de ella, mientras lloraba en su pecho. Un saiya joven trató de separarlas pero su madre no la soltaba mientras gritaba de dolor y terror. Golpearon a la señora Brief pero no soltaba a su hija, solo la protegía para que no la dañaran, ante la mirada de terror de su esposo quien también fue golpeado cuando intentó acercarse a su esposa. El saiya a cargo al mirar la escena, se hartó de los gritos que lanzaban madre e hija así que alzó a la Sra. Brief por la cara y la aplastó delante de todos, llenando de terror al recién viudo, mientras la niña era bañada con la sangre de su madre y gritaba de terror ante el cuerpo caído. Ella también iba a ser eliminada cuando su padre la protegió del saiya_

 _También deseas morir anciano – le gritó harto_

 _Somos científicos – gritó el Sr Brief, cubriendo con su cuerpo a su hija – haré lo que desean pero dejen a mi hija vivir, ella también es una genio, somos los mejores científicos del planeta_

 _El líder del grupo lo observó unos minutos – eso lo veremos escoria, si mientes nos divertiremos con tu mocosa – se rió mientras veía a la niña que no soltaba el cuerpo decapitado de su madre – llévenlos a la nave de carga, busquen más de su clase, el Rey quiere solo lo necesario_

 _El Sr. Brief separó a su hija de su fallecida esposa y siguió a los saiyajines que lo llevaban a su nueva vida_

* * *

Maldita humana – le dijo Turles perdiendo la paciencia y golpeándola en el estómago – muévete de una vez y deja de ver el paisaje – y la pateó cuando cayó al suelo – entiendes que quiero largarme cuanto antes.

Bulma vomitó mientras se levantaba, en ese patio donde su madre fue asesinada por su egoísmo de no querer separarse de ella, en ese patio donde toda su inocencia murió ese fatídico día. Se limpió con la manga de su polo, sacó de su mochila una polera y se la puso, se levantó del suelo y limpió su rostro antes de ver con odio a Turles, no quería que notara sus lágrimas traicioneras. Prendió su scouter y comenzó a ingresar varios datos, después de unos minutos los scouters de los saiyajines sonaron

En sus scouter están las especificaciones de cada pieza – les dijo – también están las zonas donde pueden encontrarlas, hay varios almacenes cerca de esta zona – observó la casa – yo buscaré aquí, si encuentran otros materiales en buenas condiciones también lo recogen, o me mandan una imagen para saber su valor y así poder llevarla, puede que sirva para otros proyectos, si nos dividimos podemos salir más rápido

Los saiyajines gruñeron por tener que seguir las órdenes de la humana, pero igual emprendieron vuelo y se dividieron. Bulma decidió comenzar a buscar en el sótano, donde su padre guardaba todas las piezas, se preguntaba si es que no había sido saqueada ya.

Logró ingresar al sótano, despejando el camino, había muchas piedras y metales corroídos por el tiempo. Cuando su padre vivía, hacia todo lo posible para que los encargados de la recolección de materiales para el laboratorio fuera a la Tierra y llevaran todo lo que podían de su antiguo hogar, anteriormente los recolectores también eran esclavos así que de vez en cuando le llevaban uno que otro recuerdo de su casa cuando no eran vigilados por sus guardias, pero esos esclavos no duraban muchos, ya que eran asesinados por los saiyajines que los trasladaban o en los derrumbes que había en las zonas de búsqueda, hasta que dejaron de haber recolectores porque decían que no ofrecían nada bueno y solo se desperdiciaba esclavos y soldados. Por eso Bulma, pidió el retorno de sus recolectores después de una de esas noches pasionales con el Príncipe, ella fue de la idea de castigar de esa forma a los saiyajines, quería ver esa impotencia de no poder hacer nada en sus miradas mientras ella les ordenaba, le daba un poco de satisfacción, era una forma de venganza contra ellos, patearles donde más les dolía, su estúpido orgullo.

Bulma logró llenar su maletín de varias piezas para sus proyectos que estaba realizando y para algunos que todavía permanecían en su mente. Estaba satisfecha, había sido un viaje productivo después de todo, había encontrado fotografías de su familia y planos de su padre sobre proyectos que no se habían realizado, muchos necesitaban algunas actualizaciones pero eran buenos inventos.

Cuando estaba por dejar el sótano, algo peludo le rozó los pies, por un momento se horrorizó al pensar que pudiera ser alguna rata que habitaba en su antigua casa, tragó un poco de saliva y se armó de valor para mirar el suelo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que no se trataba de ningún animal horripilante, sino de un gato negro y no cualquier gato, sino el gato fiel compañero de su padre, Tama. Bulma con algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas cargó al gato y este se posó en su hombro, como años atrás lo hacía con su padre.

Bulma subió con dificultad hacia el segundo piso de la casa, o lo que quedaba de ese piso. Varias partes estaban derrumbadas, pero parecía que el cuarto de sus padres había sobrevivido al ataque de años atrás. Movió la puerta del cuarto con un nudo en estómago, observó que muchas cosas se mantenían en su lugar con una capa de polvo sobre ellas: la cama, los armarios, el tocador de su madre, la mesita de noche y un sofá donde su madre le leía los cuentos en las noches lluviosas para que ella durmiera con ellos. Ingresó con cuidado y fue directo hacia el armario más cercano a buscar un maletín donde transportar a su nuevo compañero de habitación, encontró uno bastante espacioso, por lo que también comenzó a llenarla con ropa de su mamá, lloró mientras veía los vestidos y recordaba cuando su mamá los usaba. También sacó un par de batas de su papá, quizás las podía acomodar para ella. Buscó un poco de la joyería y perfumes de su mamá y los acomodó en el maletín.

Acomodó al animalito dentro del maletín – no debes de moverte en nuestro viaje – le dijo – nos tardaremos en llegar pero debes ser paciente – sacó una cápsula de su estuche, lo presionó y apareció una pulsera, se la puso al gato en su cuello – esto es para que la gravedad no te haga daño

Tama maulló como si le entendiera y se acomodó en el maletín, Bulma dejó una pequeña abertura para que este pudiera respirar. Salió al patio de la casa y desencapsuló su nave y guardó los dos maletines. Y esperó que el sistema de hibernación no le hiciera daño al animal.

Suspiró y se comunicó con los saiyajines mediante su scouter, les avisó que tendrían que regresar pronto, ellos aparecieron rápidamente con sus maletines llenos. Bulma decidió revisar que es lo que habían conseguido, observó que varias piezas estaban en buenas condiciones pero otras se encontraban dañadas u obsoletas por lo que eran imposibles arreglarlas, así que las desechaba en el patio.

Maldita, humana, que haces – reclamó Broly furioso – todo eso es lo que nos has pedido

Estas piezas están dañadas no sirven – exclamó siguiendo con su trabajo

Turles la agarró del cuello y la levantó del suelo – maldita, humana, ahora pagaras por todas tus frases arrogantes y toda las ordenes que nos has dado – le dijo con una sonrisa – primero te disfrutaremos un buen rato, luego te dejare lista para tu tumba

Broly lo miró serio – el primer príncipe ordenó regresarla con vida

Puede morir por algunos escombros – respondió el otro saiya – es una débil humana, puede ser reemplazable

Bulma se estaba quedando sin oxígeno, así que sin pensarlo sacó el gas pimienta que tenía guardado en su pantalón, y lo usó contra Turles, quien la liberó mientras cerraba y se sobada sus ojos, se quejaba por el dolor.

Maldita perra – gritó parpadeando, el dolor era insoportable – morirás de la peor forma

Bulma estaba tirada en el suelo, le dolía la espalda por la caída que había tenido, no debió usar el gas pimienta, pensó, pero si no lo usaba Turles la iba asfixiar. Comenzó arrastrase hacia su nave, pero Turles la jaló de sus piernas y comenzó a tocarla toscamente – me voy a divertir contigo, perra, luego te enterrare en esos escombros mientras mueres lentamente – le dijo mientras atrapaba sus muñecas para que no forcejeara, pero cuando iba a romper sus polo se separó inmediatamente de ella

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Broly desconcertado

Esta puta le pertenece al Primer Príncipe – dijo sorprendido – su olor es sutil, pero está presente, la estado usando últimamente

Broly la levanto del suelo por las muñecas, haciendo que Bulma se queje de dolor, ignorando sus quejidos Broly acercó su cabello a su nariz – tienes razón – le dijo a su compañero – así que al final eres una puta barata del príncipe – y se rió – por eso dijo que te quería viva, para seguir divirtiéndose contigo – sonrió malignamente – pero no especificó en qué condiciones debías regresar

Sabes lo posesivo que es el príncipe con sus juguetes – le dijo Turles – la perra debe de hacerlo bien para tener el olor de príncipe marcado en ella

Broly la pateó haciendo que se eleve un poco por los aires, y cayera cerca de su nave, Bulma intentó levantarse pero el dolor se lo impedía, además no podía apoyarse en su brazo derecho, estaba roto

Eres demasiado débil, perra – le dijo Turles levantándola por el cuello – no podemos desfogarnos adecuadamente contigo – Bulma le escupió su sangre en el rostro, el saiya molesto la volvió a lanzar al suelo y la pateó en el pecho, rompiéndole un par de costillas.

Bulma tosió más fuerte, ya estaba dudando que fuera a llegar con vida a Vegetasei, Broly la arrastró por los pies y la lanzó a su nave. Presionó los botones de despegue, activó el sistema de hibernación y de primeros auxilios. La nave de Bulma despegó segundos después dejando el planeta tierra con ella inconsciente y seguida por las naves de los dos saiyajines.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, al parecer el Dr. Brief no tuvo éxito con la fuga del planeta. Poco a poco nos enteraremos si fue descubierto o nop.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review, aunque aún no han ningún review, pero igual terminaré la historia, a los pocos que la siguen espero que les siga gustando. Me disculpan si no puedo actualizar pronto pero no se preocupen que si tendrá final.…**


	4. Chapter 4: PLANES

**Hola a todxs de nuevo, he aquí un nuevo fanfic, espero que les guste, está ambientado en Vegetasei. Donde nuestros personajes favoritos luchan para poder sobrevivir y sobresalir, cada uno a su manera.**

 **Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen son todos de propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

 **Todos se mueven por diferentes emociones, pero la más fuerte de todas ellas: el amor, capaz de salvar o destruir todo un Reino. Podrá salvar a todo un pueblo lleno de sangre inocente en sus manos o los destruirá en nombre de los caídos.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4: PLANES**

Un equipo médico estaba esperando en el Hangar de los comandos especiales, a las afueras del palacio, esta era la zona de despegue de los comandos élites, mayormente conformados por saiyajines de primera y segunda clase o escuadrones con renombre, famosos por llevar misiones en tiempos menores y con pocas bajas. Muy pocos escuadrones de tercera clase podían ingresar a esos Hangares, mayormente los soldados de tercera clase que demostraban gran poder eran separados de sus primeros escuadrones para así integrar los de primera y segunda clase, algunos también eran usados como carne de cañón hasta que se ganen su propio respeto o eliminados rápidamente en misiones por envidia de los soldados de alto rango al tener un tercera clase mejor que ellos. Los demás Hangares que eran usados por los escuadrones comunes y los que recién se formaban se encontraban fuera de la cuidad, donde se luchaba por misiones fáciles, misiones que no deseaban los de élite o que no contaban con los suficientes detalles por lo que se enviaban escuadrones de tercera clase como soldados de reconocimientos, poco le importaba a los altos mandos si es que ellos lograban regresar con vida. Cada Hangar tenía su equipo médico y sus tanques de recuperación, la velocidad con que estos trabajaran también era de acuerdo a la posición de los que lo utilizaban.

El equipo médico esperaba la nave de la humana, habían sido avisados por la misma nave que ella regresaba en estado crítico, manteniéndose con vida solo por el soporte vital de la nave. No sabían el porqué de los daños de la humana en un viaje de recolección, pero tampoco estaba en su trabajo preguntar por lo que solo debían mantenerla con vida y devolverla a su trabajo en el laboratorio si es que ellos deseaban seguir con la suya, ya que así fueron informados por los dos saiyajines que la acompañaban de regreso. El responsable del equipo observó el dispositivo portátil que indicaba la llegada de la nave y los signos vitales de la persona que transportaba, pasó un poco de saliva, estaba nervioso, esperaba poder estabilizarla ahí mismo y llevarla al tanque de recuperación para que sobreviviera.

La nave ovalada descendió rápidamente, impactando en el hangar, los médicos se acercaron rápidamente, abrieron la nave y revisaron a Bulma antes de desconectar el sistema de apoyo de la nave, cuando tuvieron listo todo lo necesario para mantenerla fuera de la nave, la retiraron con sumo cuidado y la pusieron sobre una camilla conectada a un respirador, pudieron ver que tenía varias manchas de sangre seca en su ropa que estaba rasgada en algunas partes, también su hombro izquierdo estaba en una posición anormal, uno de los médicos logró ponerlo en su lugar y luego se retiraron inmediatamente hacia los tanques de recuperación, uno de ellos recogió el maletín que estaba dentro de la nave y salió rápidamente del hangar sin observar las dos naves que llegaban.

El príncipe había estado observando todo desde una zona alejada, para no ser visto por nadie. Había monitorizado la llegada de la nave desde el área de comunicaciones, desde el momento que dejó Vegetasei como su salida de la Tierra, casi destroza la consola al saber las condiciones de la humana. Buscó el día de su llegada y siempre que podía indagaba sobre su estado sin levantar sospechas, por suerte esa área era comandada por su hermano por lo que sus visitas a esa sala a cualquier horario no era extraño, aunque hay veces buscaba excusas como nuevas misiones para aparecerse ahí. Odiaba comportarse de esa forma tan extraña para él cuando se trataba de la humana, pero por más que se retaba por su comportamiento igual iba a buscar noticias de ella. Y para su disgusto se encontró en ese lugar esperando la llegada de la científica, gruñó y sintió una ira descomunal crecer en su interior cuando vio el estado crítico de Bulma al llegar, observar la mirada de los médicos tampoco ayudó a disminuir su furia, aunque se sorprendió por la resistencia de ella, sabía que los humanos eran una raza sumamente débil y esos daños que ella tenía deberían haberla matado, pero ahí se encontraba con un hilo de vida que la conectaba con ese mundo. Sonrió imaginando que con la terquedad de esa mujer, era capaz de darle la contraria a la misma muerte.

Vegeta se retiró del lugar antes de ver descender a los dos saiyajines causantes del estado de la humana, sabía que si los miraba podía eliminarlos y no quería enfrentar a su padre por la muerte de esos dos. Se dirigió a su sala de entrenamiento, tenía un "combate" pendiente con su hermano y su guardia, así que con ellos descargaría un poco su furia, ya luego averiguaría cuanto tiempo demoraría la humana en recuperarse.

La Realeza tenía casi todo en su palacio por lo que muy pocas veces se les observaba fuera del Palacio, en este lugar se encontraba desde sus aposentos hasta sus propios hangares, de donde partían los príncipes y sus escuadrones, guerreros escogidos por los mismos príncipes, la mayoría de ellos pertenecía a saiyajines de alcurnia, familias de renombre. Pocos saiyajines podían ingresar al palacio, los que tenían ingreso libre eran los saiyajines del concejo del Rey y los pertenecientes a los escuadrones de los príncipes, ellos también podían acudir al área de entrenamiento, salones adecuados especialmente para soportar el poder de los combates que se realizaban ahí. Los soldados que resguardaban el ingreso y los que cuidaban el interior, solo tenían acceso a las zonas que resguardaban y uno que otro lugar que eran áreas comunes.

Los esclavos que trabajaban ahí, solo podían movilizarse desde su área de trabajo hasta la zona de esclavos, pequeñas habitaciones parecidas a calabozos, donde primaba el hacinamiento y que tenía varios pasillos que los llevaba directamente a sus áreas de trabajo. Eran cuartos lúgubres, casi sin iluminación y poca ventilación, provocando el contagio de muchas enfermedades, que al ser de diferentes planetas, podían ser mortales para algunos. Los esclavos no tenían acceso a ningún área del palacio, si eran encontrados caminando lejos de sus zonas, eran eliminados inmediatamente o torturados hasta la muerte, dependiendo del humor del soldado que los encuentre.

El palacio también contaba con los harems personales de cada integrante de la realeza, que estaba integrado por esclavas de diferentes planetas como también por saiyajines no guerreras que se unían para así poder conseguir algunos favores. El código de honor de los saiyajines impedía que ellos tomasen a una mujer por la fuerza, pero eso no impedía que vendiesen o comprasen esclavas sexuales, muchas eran criadas y adiestradas para ese fin, otras provenían de planetas conquistados por ellos mismos y dándoles a escoger ese destino o la muerte, algunas aceptaban. Pertenecer al harem de la realeza, era un pase libre para evitar maltratos de otros saiyajines, pero no siempre de sus dueños. Sus habitaciones eran compartidas pero eran todo lo contrario a la de los esclavos comunes, también podían pasear libremente por el palacio y hasta caminar por la zona de los no guerreros, nadie podía tocarlas de lo contrario estos podían ser condenados a muerte o tener un castigo cruel, nadie tocaba la propiedad de la realeza. Todas ellas tenían la marca de la realeza en su hombro derecho, aunque claro, como toda pertenencia, muchas de ellas podían ser descartadas en cualquier momento si es que alguno de sus dueños se aburriera y simplemente las eliminaban o eran desechadas en algún prostíbulo.

Muy pocas veces se observaba a la realeza fuera del Palacio Real, casi eran nulas las interacciones con la población en general, solo compartían celebraciones especificas como: los torneos para ascender de clases o en búsqueda de nuevos integrantes para los escuadrones, o en las fiestas hacia la Luna, celebradas solo dos veces al año cuando esta aparecían en todo su apogeo en el cielo del planeta. A los saiyajines solo les importaba la fuerza, si la realeza era fuerte entonces merecía gobernarlos, por lo que no faltaba alguno que deseara enfrentarse a ellos en los combates de los Torneos, ya que si duraban buen tiempo podían ganar cierta fama en el planeta.

Por eso era raro ver a su hermano regresar de las fueras del palacio y a primera hora de la mañana, pensó Tarble y sonrió para sí mismo, su hermano estaba cambiando poco a poco en el último año que este no se daba cuenta. Te sorprenderías de cuanto, madre – se dijo a si mismo mientras recibía a su hermano en la sala de entrenamiento, este solo le gruñó e ingresó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y así iniciando los entrenamientos del día.

Ese día tenía que entrenar con su hermano mayor y con su guardia principal, sabía que los dos no eran rival para él, pero era necesario para que pueda subir un poco en fuerza. Tarble sabía bien que su poder no era mucho, con las justas sobrepasaba a un soldado de primera clase. Al parecer él no nació con habilidades para la pelea por lo que siempre le fue difícil poder desempeñarse adecuadamente en las purgas, sus poder siempre quedaba estancado en límites inferiores a los que se espera por haber nacido en la realeza, más si su madre fue la legendaria Súper saiyajin. Debido a su escaso poder de pelea desde pequeño, su padre no quiso saber nada de él, y tuvo que ser protegido por su madre y cuando ella desapareció su hermano se hizo cargo de él, evitando que tuviese una muerte prematura, gracias a él era que ahora ya no participaba en las purgas y se dedicaba a tiempo completo a la sala de reconocimiento y control.

Te vas a quedar todo el tiempo pensando – le gritó su hermano – no tengo tiempo para tus rarezas, pelea si no deseas que de un solo ataque te envíe a los tanques – le dijo creando una bola de energía en su mano derecha

Tarble le sonrió y se lanzó al ataque, sabía que no duraría mucho pero quizás tuviese suerte y le acertaría un par de puñetazos antes que lo deje tendido en el piso. Kyabe ya se encontraba con un par de moretones, pero atacó al Primer Príncipe cuando vio que Tarble también atacaba. Ni uno asestó el golpe que tenían preparado, fueron recibidos con una patada en el estómago y un puñete en la cara, luego fueron varios ataques en diferentes partes de sus cuerpos, cayendo a los pocos minutos en el suelo. Tarble no se quiso dar por vencido y se volvió a lanzar sobre su hermano, pero después de que este esquivara sus puñetazos y una patada, lo lanzó contra la pared y le lanzó un rayo de energía que fue desviado por Kyabe. Vegeta gruñó y se lanzó contra el guardia de su hermano, le bastó un par de patadas para enviarlo de nuevo al suelo.

Vegeta – lo llamó su hermano, antes que este le diera un puñete en el rostro del guardia. El Primer Príncipe gruñó y escupió al lado del malherido, y regresó a la pelea con su hermano.

A los pocos minutos los oponentes de Vegeta yacían en el suelo cansado y con varios cortes en sus ropas, y algunas zonas sangrantes – no me sirven ni para calentar – les dijo despectivamente – pronto serás sobrepasado por los inútiles de mi escuadrón – le dijo a su hermano – tienes suerte que nadie te rete a duelo en los torneos – pateó a su hermano en las costillas, y este hizo una mueca de dolor y tosió un poco de sangre – eres una vergüenza para la realeza. Lárguense, solo estorban mi entrenamiento – los echó del lugar, se elevó y comenzó a entrenar por su cuenta.

Kyabe se levantó primero y ayudó al Segundo Príncipe a incorporarse, este sonrió por el dolor que le ocasionó apoyarse en una pierna herida. Tenían que ir a los tanques, en esas condiciones no podían trabajar, no cabía duda que su hermano era casi tan fuerte que su padre, pero aún faltaba años para que Vegeta tomará el mando del planeta y derrote a su padre, por eso era importante para él un entrenamiento riguroso. Aún había tiempo para que todo encaje adecuadamente, pensó. Y dejó a su hermano en el salón.

Vegeta esperó a que su hermano y compañía se marcharan del lugar, y así comenzar a lanzar varios poderes, probar su velocidad y concentrarse adecuadamente en aumentar su fuerza, necesitaba superar la fuerza de su padre, dentro de unos años podría retarlo a un combate por la Corona, así que debía ser lo suficiente fuerte para vencerlo en el primer reto, no quería perder ante el Rey. Quería esa corona para él lo más pronto posible, y si no se lo retaba ahora, era porque respetaba las leyes del Planeta, leyes que hablaban estrictamente sobre la sucesión de Poder. Odiaba esas leyes, pero el planeta se regía por ellas, muchos de los saiyajines los respetaban por el poder que ellos tenían y por las leyes que regían a todos, un desacato de estas podría traer una posible guerra entre saiyajines. De vez en cuando se formaban grupos en contra de la corona, pero no llegaban a mucho, generalmente eran desaparecidos por los mismos guardias o se desintegraban solos cuando se escuchaba de los planetas purgados por su escuadrón. Pero el quebrantar una ley si era capaz de volver a levantar a esos saiyajines descontentos que buscaban cualquier excusa para luchar o cambiar de familia destinada a la corona.

Lanzó patadas y puñetes a un enemigo imaginario, volvió a lanzar varios poderes y decidió detenerlos con su cuerpo para ver hasta donde llegaba su resistencia. No duró mucho así, dos poderes se cruzaron quedando uno delante y otro detrás de él, los llegó a esquivar a último minuto, pero la onda de ataque lo alcanzó lanzándolo contra el techo y luego cayó contra el suelo, rebotando un par de veces. Se levantó apoyándose en sus rodillas y codos, escupió un poco de sangre y se limpió con sus guantes desgastados. Gruñó de rabia, se estaba estancado, necesitaba nuevos retos, mientras esperaba esa cámara de gravedad necesitaba buscar planetas que superaran la gravedad de su planeta para entrenar. Escupió otro poco de sangre, se levantó del suelo y se fue a su habitación más tarde buscaría un planeta adecuado y partiría inmediatamente.

Bulma tosió fuertemente, no podía respirar adecuadamente, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en el tanque de recuperación. No había nadie en la sala médica, así que supuso que era de noche, buscó con su pie el botón que ella misma había instalado en los tanques para que puedan abrirse por dentro. Volvió a toser, la máscara de oxígeno no le dejaba respirar por su cuenta, cuando encontró el botón utilizó toda su fuerza para presionarlo y el agua comenzó a drenarse del tanque, y así ella pudo retirarse la máscara. El tanque se abrió y ella buscó una toalla o ropa con que cubrirse, estaba molesta no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado recuperándose, lo más seguro era que el príncipe debía estar furioso por el atraso de su juguete nuevo. Pero lo que más le enfurecía era lo que esos dos monos le habían hecho, la habían dejado al borde la muerte y ella no pudo defenderse ni un instante, eso era frustrante. Por un instante había deseado que la muerte se la llevase como lo hizo con su madre en ese mismo lugar, tanto había deseado que todo se acabara en ese maldito instante, poder reunirse con su familia de nuevo. Pero a la vez se negó a morir, sintió que si moría estaría dándoles gusto a esos malditos cavernícolas y ella tenía que cumplir el último deseo de su padre: Escapar de ese planeta. Ese fue el gran deseo de su padre, que ella pudiera escapar de ese planeta, pero una vez más su egoísmo de no querer separarse de su único familiar hizo que los descubrieran y los separaran por dos años. Dos malditos años en los que descubrió cuan crueles podrían llegar a ser los saiyajines, encerrándola en un prostíbulo de poca monta. Y solo dejándola regresar para que reemplace a su padre en el laboratorio cuando este enfermó, aun así no pudo compartir los últimos momentos con su padre ya que la tenían trabajando para poder alimentarlo, encontrándolo muerto en la cama que compartían cuando regresó a su cuarto. Como lloró ese día y le juró que haría todo lo posible para irse de ese planeta, y si era posible, liberaría la Tierra de los saiyajines.

Algunas lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos, se limpió con su mano y comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que encontró cerca del tanque. Ya era hora que continuara con sus planes, ya tenía el día que lo llevaría a cabo pero necesitaba algunos detalles para poder hacerlo perfecto. No podía distraerse, no debía, y menos por quien era una de las cabezas causantes de todas sus desgracias, debía poner en marcha todo, enfocarse en sus planes, nada debía hacerla cambiar de parecer. Se repitió como si fuera un mantra mientras terminaba de vestirse, revisó la computadora del tanque para saber cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, una semana fue lo que leyó en la pantalla de la máquina, suspiró tenía que apresurarse con el encargo del Príncipe.

Terminó de vestirse, miró hacía ambos lados, se acercó a la puerta de la sala médica, no encontró a nadie en los pasillos. No sabía cómo salir de ahí. Podía utilizar su aero-moto, pensó, pero si algún guardia la encontraba no estaba segura como este iba a reaccionar, tampoco vio si alguna alarma se activara para que alguno fuera a buscarla y la escolte hasta su habitación. Notó en la pantalla que era casi medianoche, así que supuso que ningún guardia se molestaría en buscar a una esclava a esas horas. Buscó la localización de ese hangar en la computadora de la sala médica. Por lo que encontró no estaba muy lejos del castillo, suspiró, tendría que probar suerte. Sacó una cápsula de su bolsillo, se acercó a la ventana, se paró en el marco de esta e hizo un movimiento para activar la cápsula, pero una voz muy conocida por ella la detuvo

¿Qué haces? – escuchó una voz detrás de ella

Príncipe – dijo sosteniéndose de la ventana para no caer por la impresión de escucharlo – estaba observando en que piso me encuentro – bajó de la ventana mientras escondía la capsula en su bolsillo, no estaba prohibido que ella tuviese algunas cápsulas pero no quería que nadie supiese que las usaba – No creí que usted paseara por estos lares

Vegeta no respondió, la observó detenidamente mientras ella bajaba del marco de la ventana y se acomodaba el polo que tenía puesto, y caminaba hacia él. Estaba molesto con él mismo, había programado su regreso para esa noche y también había manipulado la hora de despertar de ella, para que pudiera verla a esas horas, a solas. Ni bien bajó de su nave se dirigió a esa sala médica, no se había cambiado de ropa ni curado las heridas de su entrenamiento.

¿Está bien? – le preguntó Bulma al ver que él no le contestaba, parecía molesto, quizás venía a reclamarle sobre su cámara – ¡por Kami! ¡¿Qué le pasó?! – Exclamó al observarlo más de cerca, tenía varios cortes en su rostro y dorso, también vio que tenía la ropa rasgada y manchada de sangre seca y tierra - ¿Estuvo de misión? – Preguntó, pero hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver que él no le respondía – ¿Se quedó sin lengua? – le dijo harta de lanzar preguntas al aire y este no respondiera ninguna - ¡Hey! – gritó

Mujer, eres demasiado escandalosa – le dijo cuando ella dejó de gritar – haces preguntas innecesarias

Esta lastimado – le volvió a decir – prepararé un tanque para que pueda curarse – se acercó a la computadora para prenderla pero Vegeta la detuvo

Esto no es nada – le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, pudo ver preocupación en sus ojos azules lo cual le sorprendió – son solo rasguños por mi entrenamiento

Si no quieres ingresar al tanque, te curare manualmente – le dijo soltándose de su agarre, al no obtener respuesta supuso que había aceptado por lo que comenzó a buscar lo necesario para limpiar las heridas, también buscó el líquido que se usaba en los tanques de curación, pero que era usado en heridas menores – siéntese y quítese la armadura – le dijo señalándole una silla que estaba al lado de ella – apúrese antes que se infecten sus heridas

Vegeta sonrió ante las ordenes de Bulma – te podría eliminar por ordenarme, mujer – le dijo con burla

Bulma le sonrió – no tendrá quien le limpie esas heridas, su majestad – le dijo con picardía – y tampoco quien termine su cámara de gravedad

Vegeta se sentó en la silla quitándose la parte de arriba de su armadura, Bulma comenzó a limpiar las heridas que vio en la espalda de él, con un poco de agua y gasas que encontró en uno de los cajones. Lo hizo suavemente, no entendía como pero ese simple acto de limpiar la espalda del Príncipe la estaba calentando, encontrándolo casi erótico, pasó saliva mientras veía la espalda perfecta, tan bien trabajada, sintió que el color se le subía al rostro, se sentía caliente. Comenzó a utilizar el agua curativa viendo cómo se cerraban casi automáticamente las heridas. Se movió para poder limpiar el dorso, no miró al príncipe a los ojos, no quería que observara el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Comenzó a limpiar, pasando la gasa en el pecho de él haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares, y luego pasar por su abdomen marcado que tenía ganas de acariciar sin la gasa de por medio. Sentía como el calor de la sala aumentaba a niveles considerables. Se maldijo mentalmente por tener esas sensaciones con solo tocar el cuerpo del príncipe, parecía que su cuerpo reclamaba la atención que solo Vegeta le daba, tan acostumbrada estaba a tener encuentros con él, que el simple hecho de tocarlo la torturaba. Se volvió a maldecir, no debería tener esas sensaciones, menos con él, se repetía. Pero todo se nubló cuando el propio príncipe la jaló para sentarla en sus piernas y atrapar sus labios, reclamándolos como suyos en cada beso y mordida que le daba. Y con el primer gemido se le fue toda la cordura, dejando entrar a la libido, mientras él la pegaba más a sus caderas, meciéndola para que pudieran sentirse, para que la fricción los encendiera más. Solo separaron sus labios cuando les faltó el aire, Bulma le sonrió divertida, se sentía sonrojada. Vegeta observó su rostro, volvió a besarla mientras se levantaba de la silla con ella abrazada a su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Bajó a su cuello sin dejar de besarla, lamiendo y dejando pequeñas mordidas mientras la depositaba en una mesa, levantó el polo que ella estaba vistiendo, para así poder atender sus senos, sonrió al ver los pezones de ella apuntando, mordisqueó un pezón haciendo que Bulma gritase de placer y se aferrase más a sus caderas mientras enterraba sus manos en la cabellera de él. Vegeta siguió jugando con el pezón de ella, succionando, mordiscando, hinchándolos por sus atenciones. Bulma estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, elevando sus pechos y presionando más la cara de él contra ellos, gemía sin parar, pero antes de poder liberar toda ese calor que sentía dentro de ella, él se separó bruscamente con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, haciendo que ella gritase pero de frustración. Él soltó una carcajada y se bajó los pantalones para luego quitarle los shorts a ella. Frotó su miembro en la entrada de ella, encontrándola completamente mojada. Bulma volvió a gemir con esta acción, y él no pudo esperar más entrando de un solo movimiento, haciendo que el orgasmo de Bulma la golpeara, una ola de placer sacudió su cuerpo incrementándose con cada envestida que el daba, cada vez más profundo y más intenso. Gritando el nombre del príncipe cada vez que lo sentía dentro de ella, sentía como se deshacía al contacto de él, a su respiración rápida cerca de su oído y a sus gruñidos de placer que lanzaba cuando estaba cerca de correrse. Vegeta posicionó sus manos en las cadera de ella para así acercarla más a él y hacer más profundas sus embestidas, logrando así sacudirse de placer dentro de ella, se quedó quieto un momento mientras la respiración de ambos trataba de volver a la normalidad.

A los pocos minutos salió de ella y comenzó a recoger su ropa que estaba regada en el piso del laboratorio. No hablaron mientras se vestían. Bulma se mordió su labio inferior, generalmente después de terminar su sesión de sexo, él le preguntaba sobre su cámara de gravedad o algún proyecto que estuviera pendiente y se necesitara su priorización, pero ahora solo se vestía en silencio, algo pasaba en la cabeza del saiya y ella no sabía que era, notó que le molestaba bastante, se sentía incomoda.

Termina de vestirte rápidamente – le dijo el príncipe, Bulma salió de su trance y lo vio completamente vestido, lanzó un gruñido por ser más rápido y se terminó de vestir rápidamente – vamos – Bulma tardó un momento al entender las palabras de él – al palacio o deseas quedarte en esta sala hasta el amanecer – le dijo sin verla, se estaba acercando a la ventana para salir volando. Ella no esperó que el pusiera un pie en el marco de la ventana, se pegó a su cuerpo y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, Vegeta rodeó su cintura con una mano y salió volando de la sala médica. No tardó mucho en llegar a la ventana del cuarto de ella y dejarla ahí, estaba por marcharse cuando la voz de ella lo detuvo

No quiero ver más a esos – vio furia en sus ojos – no quiero que me maten accidentalmente

No pueden – le contestó aun observando sus ojos, le gustaba ver a su fierecilla interna – saben que eres mía, ni olor te inunda por lo que no pueden matarte – se acercó a ella sonriendo ladinamente, tenía ganas de volverla a tomar en el cuarto

Casi lo logran esta vez – le gritó, cruzando sus brazos – acaso no temes perderme

Sus ganas se fueron en el instante que ella lanzó esas palabras, su necesidad por ella le estaba nublando la mente y, en ese momento, creyó que ella lo podía ver, traspasar a través de él y ver lo que sea que ella provocaba en él. Gruñó furioso y la agarró del mentón, levantándola levemente del suelo haciendo que ella se parara de puntillas – eres una esclava, mujer, no te tomes posiciones que no te pertenecen – la soltó, lanzándola sin querer, y ella cayó de espaldas contra el suelo – puedo cambiarte cuando quiera – y se marchó del lugar sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 _Bulma –la llamaron detrás de la puerta que ella mantenía cerrada mientras pensaba como terminar algunos proyectos sin los materiales adecuados – ¡Bulma! – Su nombre fue acompañado con un par de golpes más, suspiró y abrió la puerta, pudo ver que una mujer diminuta con varias arrugas en su rostro mirándola entre sorprendida y asustada – nos han avisado que el Primer Príncipe vendrá al laboratorio_

 _¿Para? – preguntó contrariada, nunca había visto a ninguno de los príncipes interesarse en el laboratorio para visitarlo, solo tenía tratos con el algunos soldados que traían los materiales que ellos pedían, frunció el ceño preocupada, podría significar problemas para ellos – ¿Quién te avisó?_

 _Un par de soldados – le respondió – sabes lo que dicen de él, crees que quiera desintegrarnos con todo el laboratorio – el rostro de la mujer estaba casi blanco por el miedo – hay rumores que el Rey no encuentra sentido a nuestro trabajo_

 _Maldito bastardo – respondió ella – gracias a nosotros sus naves siguen funcionando y son más rápidas, tiene mejores trajes de batalla y su estúpido scanner de naves impide visitantes desconocidos – la miró – si quisiera deshacernos de nosotros, no mandaría a su hijo, debe de haber otra razón – suspiró, tenía que pensar bien y tranquilizarse – reúne a todos los del laboratorio, que estén pendiente a la llegada del Primer Príncipe_

 _La chica asintió y dejó a Bulma en su diminuta oficina. Pasaron las horas, y el Primer Príncipe no llegaba, el horario de trabajo había terminado y muchos no sabían si quedarse o marcharse, sabían que no podían caminar a deshoras en los pasillos ya que podían ser asesinados. Bulma estaba furiosa, no podía creer que ese maldito mono consentido no se acercara a ellos, quizás todo había sido una broma de mal gusto de algún soldado para verlos tiritar de miedo. Dio la orden para que los científicos se marcharan a sus cuartos, antes de tener problemas con los guardias reales. Al ver el laboratorio vacío decidió hacer algunas revisiones a las computadoras de ahí, no tenía ganas de regresar a su cuartucho y ver a sus "compañeras", podía pasar la noche en el laboratorio, no era la primera vez ni sería la última vez._

 _Estaba completamente concentrada en las actualizaciones del software de las computadoras, mientras sacaba el inventario de los materiales, por lo que no escuchó los pasos que se detenían en el laboratorio ni vio quien ingresaba. Solo cuando escuchó el golpe secó que destruyó un escritorio a pocos metros de ella salió de su ensimismamiento, y se tragó su grito al ver quien estaba parado delante de ella, con el ceño fruncido, la mirada asesina que le dirigía y una sonrisa escalofriante._

 _Prín… cipe – tartamudeo, no agachó la cabeza ni se arrodilló ante él. Su cuerpo no respondía por el miedo, sus ojos no podían dejar de observar esa sonrisa que no sabía que le producía._

 _Veo que no esperaron mi llegada – le dijo acercándose más a ella_

 _No sabíamos a qué hora iba a llegar – le respondió recuperándose de la impresión inicial, y tratando de controlar su temperamento – muchos de los científicos tenían miedo de las consecuencias de ser encontrados fuera de tiempo por los pasillos_

 _No me importa – le contestó secamente – di una orden y tiene que cumplirse – sonrió ampliamente, lo que estremeció más a Bulma – saben lo que significa desacatar una orden directa de la realeza – la cogió del mentón – parece que tendrás nuevos compañeros de trabajo_

 _Yo desacaté la orden – le gritó – yo soy la encargada del laboratorio y les ordené que se marcharan – volvió a modular su voz mientras se maldecía mentalmente por haberle gritado a Príncipe_

 _Vegeta la miró sorprendido por haberla escuchado gritarle, nadie le gritaba – deseas morir – le dijo mientras pasaba su mano al cuello de ella, apretando levemente, pero pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de ella, le agradó esa sensación – levantas la voz en mi presencia y deshaces una orden mía – apretó un poco más su agarre – ¿qué eres? – le preguntó por curiosidad, no había visto su raza antes_

 _Bulma tomó su mano, para tratar de indicarle que la suelte y así poder hablar, pero él solo liberó un poco su agarre, ella tosió – soy humana – le dijo con un hilo de voz, mirándolo fijamente, si iba a morir, no le demostraría miedo alguno – mi nombre es Bulma – le volvió a responder arrastrando las palabras por la furia que sentía en su interior._

 _No me interesa tu nombre, humana – le dijo riéndose, pero la liberó de su agarre – eres de una raza demasiado débil, debo decir que me sorprende que sigas viva – sonrió burlescamente – la mayoría de tu raza ha muerto, diría que eres un espécimen en extinción_

 _Bulma gruñó por el comentario – seré débil, Príncipe, pero soy la más inteligente que hay en TODO este planeta – le contestó orgullosamente y acentuando la palabra "todo" – gracias a mí, su planeta a dado grandes pasos tecnológicamente. Ustedes eran unos cavernícolas en comparación al avance que teníamos en la tierra cuando llegaron_

 _Y aun así no detuvieron nuestra conquista – le respondió Vegeta, debía admitir que le divertía el espíritu de la humana, parecía una fierecilla enjaulada – fueron conquistados en menos de una semana, según los reportes – Bulma lo miraba con furia, sus manos estaban en puños, arrugando su bata y controlando sus ganas de golpearlo, aunque sabía que de nada serviría ya que él era más fuerte que ella – soy el nuevo encargado de esta sección – le dijo divertido, había regresado de una conquista bastante fácil y estaba de buen humor – todo avance que se realice en el laboratorio debe ser informado inmediatamente a mi persona – la miró que parecía sorprendida – necesito los informes de todo lo que ha realizado este laboratorio, lo quiero TODO en una semana_

 _Eso es mucho trabajo – le respondió Bulma_

 _Bueno, Humana, ya que eres la más inteligente de TODO el planeta, creo que estas en la capacidad de entregármelo en ese tiempo – le respondió viendo como ella volvía a fruncir el ceño_

 _Lo que necesitamos es materiales – le dijo – el laboratorio esta desabastecido desde hace varios meses, por más que hemos enviado nuestros requerimientos al concejo no nos hacen caso, he pedido una audiencia con ellos_

 _Vegeta rió – ellos jamás te harán caso, humana – la observó mientras volvía a cerrar sus manos en puños arrugando su bata una vez más – dame la lista de tu requerimiento y para que será utilizado, si son necesarios para el planeta quizás te permita explicármelo personalmente_

 _Necesito a mi equipo de laboratorio completo – le pidió – cada uno es importante para el trabajo_

 _Eso dependerá de la entrega de tus informes – le dijo saliendo del laboratorio_

* * *

 _¿Qué haces? – le preguntó extrañado, se estaba vistiendo y vio como ella se acomodaba encima de su escritorio cerrando los ojos_

 _Durmiendo – le respondió Bulma como si fuera lo más obvio_

 _Nunca regresas a tu habitación – le volvió a preguntar, las acciones de la humana eran impredecibles. Siempre que la tomaba en el laboratorio ella se quedaba disque trabajando cuando él se retiraba, pero ahora la veía dormir en su mesa_

 _Odio esa habitación, Príncipe – le dijo sonriéndole coquetamente, mirándolo a los ojos – estoy hacinada, no puedo ordenar mis ideas ahí y siempre termino más cansada, prefiero dormir aquí – se sentó seductoramente en la mesa – por lo menos tengo silencio y puedo concentrarme en mis pensamientos – abrió sus piernas invitando al príncipe a posarse entre ellas – claro, si tuviera una habitación para mí – rodeó con sus piernas la caderas de él cuando este se acercó – podría ser más eficiente para su majestad – lo besó apasionadamente – en todos trabajos que me encomiende – y lo volvió a besar_

* * *

Maldita mujer, pensaba mientras más se acercaba a su sala de entrenamiento. No tenía ganas de descansar, deseaba sacar toda la ira que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No sabía en qué momento la mujer se le había vuelto una adicción, desde que la tocó por primera vez en ese laboratorio, ha ido cediendo a los caprichos de la mujer, cada petición que le hacía, él la realizaba. Hasta había dormido un par de veces con ella en su habitación, despertando con ella a su lado, intoxicándose con su aroma, no sabía en qué momento había dejado que ella lo llame por su nombre. Tenía que alejarse de ella para así poder limpiar su cuerpo de ella. Podía tomar otras de su harem, pero cada vez que había intentado tomar a otra, simplemente regresaba a su cuarto molesto consigo mismo para luego buscar a la maldita humana.

Al ingresar a la sala de entrenamiento encontró a su hermano acostado y con los ojos cerrados, cualquiera diría que estuviese durmiendo, pero él sabía que esa era su forma de meditar. Su hermano era extraño, eso lo sabían todos los del reino, pero sólo él sabía cuan extraño podía ser.

Hasta cuando piensas estar ahí – le dijo para que se levantara

Estoy meditando, hermano – le respondió sin moverse – deberías estar durmiendo, es raro verte por estas horas por aquí

Yo voy a donde se me plazca – le respondió molesto mientras se elevaba por los aires

Parece que tu método de relajación no funcionó – le dijo mirándole pero sin levantarse – ten cuidado, hermano, o dirán que te estoy contagiando y no deseo que me culpen por algo que esta vez no hice – y le sonrió

Vegeta gruñó y lo miró molesto – parece que aún tienes fuerzas para otra pelea – y se lanzó para atacarlo.

Tarble pudo detener la patada de su hermano que se dirigía a su estómago, pero no vio el puño que fue directo a su rostro enviándolo a estrellarse contra la pared, se limpió la sangre que escurría por la comisura de su boca, le sonrió a su hermano y se dirigió para el contraataque. Sabía por qué su hermano estaba molesto, o más bien por quién. Desde que su hermano había tomado el área científica, observó que comenzó a tener pequeños cambios de comportamientos, no visibles para otros, pero si para él, después de todo era diferente a los demás saiyajines, podía ver cosas que los otros no. Mientras se defendía de los ataques de su hermano, vio que la ira que tenía comenzó a disminuir, sonrió mentalmente, después de todo en algo le era útil a su hermano. Comenzó a atacarlo, patadas y puños eran lanzados por ambos sin descanso. Tarble logró asestarle dos puñetazos en el rostro a su hermano y unas cuantas patadas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo solo podía defenderse de los ataques continuos de su hermano.

Sigues siendo un debilucho – le dijo Vegeta – deberías volver a las purgas

No creo que el Rey que quiera – le dijo riendo – lo convenciste tan bien que era mejor encerrarme en el área de control en vez de seguir deshonrando a la familia en purgas – se acostó en el suelo – que no dejará que vuelva al espacio

Hmp- fue la respuesta de su hermano – necesito una misión

¿Tan rápido? – preguntó por curiosidad

No es tu asunto – le respondió molesto – ¿qué misión de mayor dificultad tienes?

Tenemos una – Le dijo con la ceja levantada, tratando de leer a su hermano – pero los detalles estarán listos en una semana

Lo quiero todo listo en dos días – le exigió – quiero irme cuanto antes. Avísale a mi escuadrón – le dijo antes de salir

Tarble se levantó lentamente del suelo, mirando la puerta por donde minutos antes se había marchado su hermano. Pronto se darían cuenta que su hermano estaba actuando extraño, y él necesitaba prepararse para las consecuencias que esto traería. Ya era hora que conociera a la Humana y saber las intenciones de esta, no iba a dejar que su hermano sea eliminado. Así que, si era necesario eliminar el problema de raíz, él se mancharía las manos de sangre con tal de salvar a su hermano. Después de todo, esa era su misión en el planeta, mantener la imagen del próximo Rey del Planeta Vegeta, cuidar su espalda y, hay veces, de él mismo.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno antes que todo, disculpen por la demora en actualizar, no sabía cómo escribir el lemon y me demoré en esa parte jejejeje… es mi primer lemon que escribo, por lo que lo leí para ver si es que estaba bien redactado o no, puedo decir que me gusta, pero a la vez no… alguien a tenido esa sensación antes, como también la parte donde se describe un poco la vida de la realeza y los habitantes del planeta, siento que se pierde, pero a la vez me parece que ese es su lugar. Bueno creo que ha sido el capítulo con más indecisiones he tenido, y aún no se si me quedó bien, pero como a la vez no siento que tenga algo más que mejorar. Me dejó un sabor agridulce, creo jajaja… ya estoy medio loquita.**

 **Bueno, espero que de igual forma les agrade, ya saben cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review. Me disculpan si no puedo actualizar pronto pero no se preocupen que si tendrá final.…**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**


	5. Chapter 5: Misiones

**Hola a todxs de nuevo, he aquí un nuevo capítulo del fic, espero que les guste, está ambientado en Vegetasei. Donde nuestros personajes favoritos luchan para poder sobrevivir y sobresalir, cada uno a su manera.**

 **Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen son todos de propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

 **Todos se mueven por diferentes emociones, pero la más fuerte de todas ellas: el amor, capaz de salvar o destruir todo un Reino. Podrá salvar a todo un pueblo lleno de sangre inocente en sus manos o los destruirá en nombre de los caídos.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5: MISIONES**

 _De acuerdo – respondió Nappa tratando que su voz sonara lo más neutral posible, volteó a observar a los dos príncipes. El saiyajin se encontraba alejado de su escuadrón, lo suficiente para que su comunicación no fuera escuchada por los demás, según le habían solicitado antes de darle la noticia – les avisaré inmediatamente, ¿se realizará alguna ceremonia? – Preguntó a través de su scouter – programaremos el regreso – cortó la comunicación y voló hacia los príncipes._

 _Vegeta estaba golpeando a su hermano, no lo dejaba levantarse del suelo, cada vez que este lo intentaba le lanzaba una patada en las costillas o en el estómago, haciéndole toser fuertemente – ¡maldito mocoso! – le gritó – eres incapaz de matar a unos cuantos scarianos – lo agarró del cabello y le lanzó un puñete en el rostro – ¿Deseas tomar su lugar? – le dijo al soldado que se movió a su costado derecho – quizás elimine a tu cuida culos y así nos ahorraríamos unos cuantos problemas en palacio – le dijo a su hermano quien gruñó y trató de golpearlo, pero Vegeta lo esquivó – parece que aún queda algo de saiyajin en ti – lo soltó – levántate si te queda algo de honor, ve a tu nave – le ordenó_

 _Vegeta se quedó observando como su hermano se levantaba del suelo y se paraba a su lado, los dos se vieron unos minutos antes que Tarble le diera la espalda y se marchara. Un soldado intentó ayudarle en su caminar, pero el príncipe menor lo rechazó inmediatamente empujándolo lejos de él y se elevó para ir hacia donde estaban estacionadas las naves_

 _Príncipe Tarble, quédese, necesito hablar con usted – le pidió Nappa antes que el príncipe se alejara mucho – Príncipes, necesito darles una noticia importante del Imperio – les dijo a los dos niños – es sobre la Reina_

 _¿Qué le sucedió a mi madre? – preguntó Tarble, angustiado, la cara de Nappa no decía mucho, pero él podía observar que sus manos temblaban levemente y en sus ojos había una tristeza oculta._

 _Me acaban de informar – trató de explicar el soldado viendo los rostros de los jóvenes príncipes, no sabía cómo se iban a tomar la noticia, él aún no se lo creía – la nave de la Reina ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro en el sistema_

 _Debes haber escuchado mal – le dijo el Primer Príncipe, esas malditas computadoras se han descompuesto, pensó – nada desaparece sin dejar rastro, quizás aterrizaron en algún planeta_

 _Se ha escaneado todo el cuadrante en donde estuvo la nave de la Reina – les explicó tratando de que su voz no sonara entrecortada – todo el escuadrón de la Reina ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro, no saben que ha sucedido, se ha mandado soldados para que revisen esas coordenadas y quizás encontrar algún rastro – miró a los jóvenes – pero aún no hay noticias_

 _Mi madre es una súper saiyajin – trató de hablar Tarble, intentaba que las lágrimas no bajaran por su rostro, pero no podía, agachó la cabeza – no puede morir así, ella es muy fuerte, debe de estar en algún lugar_

 _De nada sirve ser un súper saiyajin si tu nave se disuelve en el espacio, tonto – le dijo Vegeta sin mirarlo – patética forma de morir, tan deshonrosa – miraba hacia el espacio, sin fijar un punto fijo, tenía los puños apretados fuertemente_

 _El Rey ha pedido el regreso de todos al planeta – volvió hablar Nappa – para rendir los honores_

 _Vegeta lo miró fijamente – lárguense todos de este maldito planeta – les gritó a todos – muévanse si no desean ser desintegrados – cogió del cuello a su hermano – si sueltas una maldita lágrima más te quedaras aquí – lo soltó – ni un maldito quejido desde ahora o serás el próximo que el Rey descarte – el menor lo observó unos segundos tratando de comprender las palabras de su hermano, pero Vegeta ya estaba elevándose en el aire. Tarble se limpió el rostro y siguió a su hermano._

 _La nave de carga no está lista – dijo uno de los soldados temeroso – solo tomará unos…_

 _Vegeta no lo dejó terminar, lo eliminó en ese instante – nada será sacado de este planeta – y se dirigió a su nave seguido de sus soldados_

 _Las naves despegaron, siendo la última en salir la del Primer Príncipe que se detuvo a una distancia considerable del planeta, este salió de su nave y lanzó una gran bola de energía que atravesó el planeta destruyéndolo y haciendo que sus pedazos volaran por todos lados. El Príncipe ingresó a su nave y continuó con su viaje._

* * *

El Rey observó el cuerpo de la mujer que yacía sin vida en el suelo, se levantó de la cama, llamó para que lo botaran antes que salga de su baño, era la tercera de la semana, quizás tendría que buscar algunas esclavas más resistentes. Ingresó a su ducha mientras esperaba que limpiaran su habitación, hace un par de días había decidido que era el momento de tomar alguna saiyajin de clase alta como compañera, no es que lo deseara, pero necesitaba tener más descendencia, para así poder pensar en deshacerse de los que tenía ahora. Hasta hace unos meses atrás, había decido que su primogénito era el ideal para seguir sus pasos en la conquista del espacio, pero ahora había algo que le estaba molestando. Le enfurecía la idea de que quizás algo del carácter de su antigua mujer haya quedado en el muchacho, que por más que el mismo lo haya entrenado desde la desaparición de esta, haya sobrevivido algo de ella en él.

El menor era un caso perdido para él, si es que no lo había eliminado en todo este tiempo, era porque le servía en el Área de Control y Coordinaciones, ningún saiyajin respetado deseaba trabajar ahí. Según el Rey, Tarble había sido envenenado por las ideologías de su antigua mujer, por lo que era inservible para la vida saiyajin, incapaz de tener un poder de pelea decente para la Realeza, toda una aberración para la Corona. Desde que había nacido, el Rey había intentado eliminarlo en varias ocasiones, pero a pesar de ser un debilucho se había salvado de todos esos intentos. Lo había unido al escuadrón del mayor con la esperanza que fuese asesinado en alguna misión que era enviado, pero tampoco tuvo suerte ahí, siempre volvía. Algunas veces creía que era salvado por el mayor, pero luego lo desechó al saber que la mayoría de las heridas que recibía en las misiones eran producidas por este. Al perder las esperanzas de que el menor muriese, decidió ignorarlo y luego, gracias a la idea del mayor, lo envió al Área de Control, nadie tomaba en cuenta esa área. Y así esperaba que poco a poco el pueblo se olvidara de la existencia del menor y centrara toda su atención en su Primogénito, que había sido su mayor orgullo.

Él mismo se había encargado del entrenamiento del Primer Príncipe, para que sea el saiyajin perfecto: el más fuerte, despiadado, sanguinario y frio saiyajin capaz de seguir con la tradición de conquista y ampliación de su Imperio. Él mismo se había asegurado de borrar cualquier idea sembrada por su mujer muerta, con cada golpe, con cada purga. Y así lo había creído por todo este tiempo. Pero en estos últimos meses sentía que había algo que diferente en el muchacho, lo primero que notó fue que ya no visitaba su harem como lo hacía anteriormente, cuando le preguntó, este le informó que su prioridad era ser el más fuerte por lo que estaba entrenando más. Así que tranquilizó en ese momento, pero ahora, sentía que había algo diferente en su hijo, algo en su mirada había cambiado. Quiso echarle la culpa al menor, pero tampoco pasaban mucho tiempo juntos para que este influyera en el mayor.

Mientras terminaba de bañarse, había decidido que le ordenaría a Paragus que investigara al mayor, necesitaba estar seguro de sus sospechas. Si era así, necesitaba nueva descendencia para deshacerse de los dos actuales. No permitiría que su Imperio se quedara en manos inadecuadas, que todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora sea manchado por estúpidos sentimentalismos. Se había librado de la madre de sus hijos por esa razón, ya idearía un plan para librarse de esos dos si es que no se adecuaban a sus planes futuros.

Salió de la ducha y vio que el cuerpo de la esclava había sido retirado, se cambió y llamó a su soldado de confianza, necesita conseguir a una mujer rápidamente.

* * *

Bulma despertó, sintió que le pesaban los parpados, no se acordaba a qué hora se había dormido. Solo que se había pasado llorando desde que Vegeta se marchó volando. Algunas lágrimas trataron de volver a salir, pero ella se sacudió. Había sido una tonta al lanzar esa frase delante de él, ella no era más que un juguete para el príncipe, y ella había aceptado ese destino, buscando beneficiarse del encaprichamiento de este, pero aun así le dolía el odio que vio en los ojos de él. Se maldijo por haber formado sentimientos hacía él, se maldijo por haber tenido esperanzas cuando él apareció en el sala médica por ella.

Eres una tonta, Bulma – se regañó frente al espejo – solo sacamos provecho de la situación – se repitió nuevamente – sigue el maldito plan y déjate de sentimentalismos – se observó con detenimiento, tenía ojeras.

Suspiró cansadamente, necesitaba terminar con su estúpido proyecto, quizás así vería menos al Príncipe y enterraría esos sentimientos en lo profundo de su ser, no había futuro ahí, más que dolor para ella y quizás una muerte precipitada. Quizás después de lo que dijo, el príncipe no querrá verla de nuevo. Bufó de nuevo, aún necesitaba más materiales para su laboratorio.

Se vistió rápidamente y se marchó al laboratorio, fue la primera en llegar como siempre, se encerró en su oficina, cargó con su bolsa de materiales y sus planos, y se marchó hacia donde la cámara de gravedad se encontraba. Al principio había decidido crearla parecida a una nave, por si el Primer Príncipe deseaba usarla en uno de sus viajes, pero luego decidió convertir una habitación entera, ya que si la nave sufría desperfectos en los viajes quizás le demoraría tiempo repararla por la falta de piezas, además, no deseaba estar atada en la reparación de un solo proyecto.

Llegó a la habitación que el mismo príncipe le había entregado para su proyecto, sonrió orgullosa, había decidido acabar ese mismo día. Entró y comenzó a sacar todas las piezas que tenía en su maletín, luego de esparcirlas en el suelo, se sentó y comenzó a ordenarlas de acuerdo a su importancia. Separó las que no estaba muy segura si le servirían, observó unos minutos su selección, lo meditó y volvió a revisarlas una por una. Después de un par de horas, comenzó a revisar el motor de la cámara, necesitaba asegurarse que ninguna pieza estuviese malograda o tendría que cambiarla.

Bulma se abstrajo en su trabajo, cambiando piezas, instalando otras, y de vez en cuando probando el sistema para ver que estaba yendo por el camino correcto. Al terminar el ensamblaje, se observó manchada de grasa desde el cabello hasta las zapatillas, se rió de su condición. Se sentó delante de su computadora a terminar el programa de la cámara, había decido poner un tope de 400 a la cámara de gravedad, creía que sería un buen comienzo para el entrenamiento del Príncipe.

Ya había anochecido cuando terminó con la programación, bostezó cansada por todo el esfuerzo que había puesto, no había almorzado debido a que se ensimismo tanto en el proyecto que se olvidó de informar a los demás que iba a pasar todo el día ahí. Nadie le había llevado su comida. Se estiró en la silla y decidió instalar el programa para terminar con eso de una vez, y así poder entregarlo a primera hora. Ese principito se sorprenderá por mi rapidez, pensó felicitándose mentalmente y sonriendo orgullosamente. Mientras veía como el programa se descargaba adecuadamente, los parpados se le hacían cada vez más pesados, bostezó unas cuantas veces más tratando de permanecer despierta, pero al final el sueño la venció, se acomodó a un lado del teclado y se durmió.

Vegeta estaba caminando por los pasillos del palacio, se dirigía hacia el área científica. Había entrenado hasta el cansancio, tratando de resistir las ganas de ver a la humana, quería irse a su misión sin volver a tocarla, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, volvía a escuchar la frase que ella le había dicho. Se bañó tratando de calmar sus ganas de poseerla, pero sus impulsos pudieron más que él y por eso se encontraba en los pasillos, caminando hacía su encuentro, buscándola. Se maldijo y tomó su única excusa que tenía en esos momentos: ver los avances de la cámara de gravedad antes de su viaje.

¡¿Dónde está la humana?, esclavos! – les gritó amenazadoramente a un par de científicos que estaban cerrando el laboratorio

Primer… Príncipe – farfulló uno de ellos al verlo, se arrodillaron temblando – no la hemos visto en todo el día

Pero creemos que debe de estar arreglando la cámara de gravedad – contestó rápidamente el otro al escuchar el gruñido del príncipe

Lárguense – les ordenó

Los científicos no esperando a que lo dijese dos veces y se marcharon inmediatamente, casi corriendo. Vegeta esperó verlos desaparecer en los pasillos para luego dirigirse al salón donde se encontraba Bulma. Conocía bien el camino hacia ese lugar. Era un salón que se encontraba a la entrada de las habitaciones reales, estaba en desuso desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo que él mismo lo había entregado al área científica para que realicen sus prototipos, pero Bulma había ideado adaptar ese salón como cámara de gravedad. Desde que estaba con la humana había cedido varios pedidos que ella le solicitaba como: aumento de su presupuesto, disminuir las rondas de los soldados en los horarios de trabajo, materiales a tiempo y personal que sea capaz de buscarlo. Necesitaba alejarse de ella, eliminarla de su sistema.

Llegó al salón, abrió las puertas en busca de la peliazul, pero se detuvo a admirar su obra. Toda la pared había sido cambiada y estaba recubierta con un material plateado, bastante resistente al parecer. Pero la cámara no ocupaba todo el salón, sino que dejaba un límite no menor de diez pasos, entre la entrada del salón y de la cámara. Comenzó a caminar rodeando la cámara, tocando sus paredes, sonriente y sorprendido por el trabajo de Bulma. Cuando llegó a la parte trasera del salón, encontró a la mujer durmiendo encima de un escritorio con los monitores prendidos y haciendo ruidos molestos. No entendía como no despertaba por el bip continuo del monitor más grande y que estaba cerca de la cabeza de esta, se acercó para ver la razón del sonido. Al mirar la pantalla, notó que al parecer se había completado la instalación del sistema de la cámara. Sonrió para sí mismo, podría probar el invento antes de marcharse. La peliazul lo sacó de sus pensamientos al ver que tiritaba de vez en cuando. Raza débil, pensó y buscó una manta con que cubrirla. Después comenzó a revisar los apuntes de ella para saber el funcionamiento, pero gruñó al ver la mala letra imposible de leer para él. Recorrió el camino hacia la puerta de la cámara, observó que todavía no tenía clave así que ingresó y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Los controles se encontraban en el centro de la sala, caminó lentamente hacía ellos y comenzó a investigarlos antes de comenzar con la prueba. No le tomó mucho tiempo saber cómo se encendía, tecleó un par de veces y la cámara comenzó a funcionar, la luz se tornó rojiza y la gravedad empezó a aumentar poco a poco. Vegeta sonrió y comenzó a elevarse lentamente, tratando de no ser vencido por la gravedad.

Bulma despertó al escuchar un fuerte zumbido y el bip de la computadora la sacó de su ensueño, notó que tenía una manta en su espalda, tardó un par de minutos en recordar donde se encontraba y encontrar el sonido que la había despertado. Se alarmó al notar que la cámara estaba prendida, tecleó rápidamente en la computadora para conectarse a la cámara de video que habían instalado dentro de esta. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar al intruso

¡Vegeta! - gritó por la pantalla, el príncipe estaba volando alrededor de la cámara con cierta dificultad, al escuchar la voz de la mujer, se detuvo y cayó inmediatamente al suelo, soltando un quejido - ¡¿Qué haces?, la cámara todavía no ha sido probada! – estaba asustada porque él no se levantaba

¡Eso es lo que hago! – le gritó, se levantó del suelo con cierta dificultad y apagó la cámara, la gravedad comenzó a descender poco a poco y la luz roja se apagó completamente.

¿Cómo la prendiste? – le preguntó sorprendida cuando este abrió la puerta, Bulma se sonrojó levemente al notar que solo estaba con sus pantalones, pero mantuvo la mirada

Vegeta sonrió torcidamente – tu sistema es muy básico – vio su sonrojo y sonrió más – decepcionante

Bulma bufó al escuchar eso y cruzó sus brazos molesta – esta creado pensando en ustedes – le respondió mordazmente

Vegeta trató de no reír por el comentario de la mujer, le divertía sus respuestas ácidas, buscó su armadura y capa dentro de la cámara, salió vistiéndose. Cuando terminó de arreglarse la capa, miró atentamente a la peliazul que parecía entretenida con el sistema de seguridad – Mujer – la llamó tratando de sacarla de lo que sea que estuviese pensando - ¡Humana! – le gritó

Bulma volteó en su dirección, estaba tecleando la nueva clave de la cámara para que nadie ingresase sin su consentimiento – Hump – respondió – el sistema de seguridad parece funcionar adecuadamente – le dijo al ver que él no hablaba - ¿Vegeta? – él la estaba viendo extrañamente

Vegeta alejó los pensamientos que estaban invadiendo su mente en esos momentos, había decidido algo y tenía que mantenerse en ello, no iba a caer – necesito que crees robots resistentes para entrenar cuando regrese

¿Regreses? – Le preguntó ni bien él terminó de hablar - ¿A dónde vas? – estaba preocupada, siempre se preocupaba cuando salía en misiones, se le acercó inconscientemente

Vegeta bufó por lo bajo, no necesitaba tenerla cerca de él, sino la tomaría en ese piso y no descansaría hasta dejarla ronca por tanto gritar su nombre – no pidas explicaciones que no te corresponden, esclava – soltó remarcando la última palabra, quería que ella se alejara, cambiara de mirada. Pero antes de poder pensar en alguna ofensa más, ella lo estaba besando con fuerza, se había abrazado a su cuello y lo jalaba hacia ella para que no rompiera el beso. Vegeta no tuvo las fuerzas para luchar contra eso, antes que se diera cuenta ya la tenía pegada a su cuerpo y él la estaba levantándola levemente sosteniéndola por el trasero. Después de varios minutos donde era necesario el oxígeno para que pudiesen respirar, los dos rompieron el beso pero no alejaron sus rostros. Al diablo su decisión, se podía permitir una última vez, cuando regresara iba a terminar con todo eso, pensó y la volvió a besar con pasión, perdiéndose en ella de nuevo. Su adicción, su droga, su elixir, no sabía cómo llamarla, no sabía cómo cedía tan rápido a sus toques, pero no quería pensar. Solo quería satisfacerse una vez más, una última vez.

Pero sus propios instintos jugaban con él, quería dejarla, pero no deseaba que nadie la tomase, no quería verla con nadie más. Su sangre hervía al imaginarla con otro. Le mordió el labio, escuchó el gemido de ella y sonrió mientras bebía de la herida. No podía permitir que otro probase de esos labios que gemían su nombre al simple tacto de él. No supo en que momento los dos estaban desnudos en el suelo y el jadeaba entre sus senos mientras la penetraba con fuerza. Y ahí mientras jugueteaba con el pezón de ella, dándole pequeños mordiscos, el comenzó a marcarla como su propiedad.

Quizás fue una acción inconsciente durante el acto, pero cuando terminaron él no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver su obra en el vientre de Bulma. Ella al notar esa mirada orgullosa, observó su abdomen y lo empujó haciendo que se salga bruscamente de ella, los dos lanzaron un quejido de frustración por la pronta separación. Pero Bulma recordó rápidamente su molestia – como te atreves a dejar esas marcas – le recriminó de nuevo, trató de darle un golpe en el pecho pero Vegeta detuvo sus manos

Eres mía, mujer – le soltó amenazadoramente – nadie te tocará en mi ausencia

Bulma logró soltar una de sus manos y le lanzó una cachetada – no soy un objeto – le gritó

Vegeta no se esperaba ese golpe, aunque para él no era nada, supuso que a ella le debía estar doliendo la mano. Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a vestirse sin mirarla – regresaré en dos meses, necesito esos robots listos – le ordenó y se marchó ni bien terminó de arreglar su capa. No espero que ella dijese algo.

Se estaba maldiciendo mentalmente, por haber dejado así a la mujer, pero no tenía pensado regresar, no podía ceder tanto terreno ante ella, ya la estaba considerando como una debilidad. No podía darle la satisfacción que ella se entere de eso. Antes de llegar a su cuarto se encontró con su hermano esperándolo

Te busque por todos lados – le dijo cuándo lo vio

Vegeta gruñó – estaba entrenando – le respondió secamente, deseaba darse una ducha antes de marchar a su misión, quizás dormir un par de horas

Las salas de entrenamientos estaban vacías – le soltó divertido, sabía dónde había estado su hermano – dentro de dos horas partirás, necesitaba darte la información de la misión – le entregó una carpeta

Envía la información a mi scouter – le gruñó a su hermano – ¿avisaste a mi escuadrón?

Llegaran a su hora – le contestó – espero que esta misión sea lo que necesitas

No te metas en mis asuntos, Tarble – lo cortó e ingresó a su habitación – el menor suspiró ante la necedad de su hermano, pero antes que se marche volvió a escuchar la voz de su hermano – regresa a Turles y Broly a las misiones, pero en escuadrones de tercera – le ordenó antes de volver a cerrar la puerta de su habitación

* * *

Los dos príncipes estaban en el hangar real, esperando la llegada del escuadrón del Primogénito, se estaban tardando unos minutos y Vegeta estaba malhumorado. Odiaba la impuntualidad y más cuando tenía deseos de marcharse cuanto antes. Pronto escuchó el bullicio que se acercaba por el pasillo. Los tres saiyajines aparecieron delante de ellos, callaron ni bien los vieron y les hicieron una reverencia corta, Nappa fue el último en levantarse.

Suban a sus naves – les ordenó el Primer Príncipe – estamos retrasados por su impuntualidad

Creí que íbamos a comer antes – soltó Kakarotto, el menor de todo el escuadrón, sosteniendo su estómago que lanzó un rugido al aire. Era la copia exacta de su padre, Bardock

¡Que te alimenten en tu casa, Kakarotto! – Le gritó Nappa, sonrojado por la actitud del saiyajin – en el Palacio solo come la realeza

Raditz, dijiste que nos darían alimento – le reclamó a hermano

¡Suban a sus naves, malditas sabandijas! – Les gritó Vegeta – ¡si no desean pasar todo este tiempo en un calabozo!

Los tres saiyajines lo miraron con miedo y avanzaron hacia sus naves rápidamente. Tarble trató de no reírse por la escena que había presenciado. Antes que las naves se cerraran, le lanzó una capsula a cada saiyajin – sus reservas de alimentos mientras estén de misión – les dijo, miró al menor de todos – no te acabe todo en un día, Kakarotto, la carne de esa raza no es muy rica

El inútil de mi hermano come cualquier cosa, Príncipe – soltó Raditz riendo, antes que su nave se cerrara.

Las naves se cerraron en sincronía, despegando una detrás de otra. Tarble fue al panel del hangar para supervisar que las naves salieran de la atmósfera sin ningún contratiempo. Cuando estuvieron en el espacio, vio que la luz de hibernación se encendió. Esperó unos minutos para seguir viendo que las naves siguieran su curso. Después que estuvo seguro que no había ningún problema, se marchó a realizar sus funciones. Sin su hermano había llegado el momento de actuar, pensó, si es que tendría que tomar ciertas acciones definitivas ya luego pensaría en las consecuencias y como enfrentar a su hermano.

* * *

Bulma volvió a suspirar, estaba en su escritorio, tratando de diseñar los robots que Vegeta le había pedido, pero su mente estaba distraída, pensando en la partida del saiyajin, quería saber si es que ya había marchado, también quería saber a qué planeta se había marchado y cuáles eran sus enemigos. Siempre que el príncipe salía en misiones, ella se quedaba preocupada sobre su regreso, había veces que ella hackeaba el sistema del área de control para buscar información sobre las misiones, después de todo su padre y ella habían creado el sistema por lo que no le era difícil entrar en el sistema, así se tranquilizaba al ver las actualizaciones de las misiones del Primer Príncipe, y saber exactamente cuando era su regreso. No le quedaba más que esperar por la noche para realizar su magia, pensó. Suspiró y trató de volver a los robots, pero no pudo ya que comenzó a escuchar unos murmullos en el laboratorio, iba a salir a investigar, pero la puerta de su oficina se abrió

Vegeta – exclamó inmediatamente al ver la silueta de quien ingresaba, pero luego reaccionó al observar mejor que era el menor de los príncipes, eran tan parecidos pero diferentes en la mirada y el cabello, se mordió la lengua por haberse equivocado.

El príncipe sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su hermano – mi hermano deja que lo llames por su nombre – Bulma retrocedió un par de pasos, no sabía cómo tomar esa declaración

Príncipe Tarble – hizo una leve inclinación en señal de saludo y mantuvo la cabeza agachada

Mírame, esclava – le ordenó serio, todavía podía oler el aroma de su hermano en la humana, se entremezclaba con el de ella.

Bulma levantó la mirada un poco temerosa, no sabía cómo actuar, nunca antes se había encontrado cara a cara con el Segundo Príncipe, tampoco se hablaba mucho de él, no tenía una fama que lo precediera como al mayor. Decidió esperar a que él le hablara, no sabía que deseaba de ella.

¿Desde cuando tratas a mi hermano como tu igual? – le preguntó seriamente, Bulma trató de descifrar su mirada pero no encontró ninguna emoción en ella.

No lo hago, Príncipe – le respondió, sabía que no podía borrar el error que había cometido

Acabas de soltar su nombre – le recordó – sabes que esa ofensa te podría llevar directamente hacía la muerte, esclava – Bulma sintió un nudo en su estómago – aunque no seré yo quien te entregue – le dijo sonriendo levemente, rodeó a la humana y se sentó – te aconsejo que jamás cometas ese error delante de los soldados o algún esclavo, ya que te aseguro que mi hermano te eliminaría con sus propias manos – le dijo aumentando su sonrisa

Gracias, Príncipe, por su consejo y preocupación – dijo Bulma tratando de sonar dulcemente y mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar su molestia

Tarble rió – nadie se preocupa por ti, esclava, solo que no me agradaría que mi hermano pierda su diversión – notó la furia en la mirada de la humana – no me hagas perder mi tiempo con tonterías – lanzó una carpeta en el escritorio e hizo un movimiento de mano para que Bulma la cogiera – revisa esto – Bulma revisó la carpeta que tenía entre sus manos, había varios reportes sobre algunos viajes de misiones, luego miró al príncipe sin entender – son informes de algunos soldados que han descubierto anormalidades en el espacio – le explicó – túneles que se abren y al atravesarlos puedes llegar a otra sección de la galaxia en menor tiempo

Agujeros de gusano – soltó Bulma fascinada por la información – permiten conectar galaxias

Es bueno que entiendas sobre el tema – soltó el príncipe, mirando los papeles arrugados regados en el escritorio – replicaras esos agujeros para la creación de puertas hiperespaciales y así facilitar nuestros viajes – le ordenó, botando algunos de esos papeles arrugados al suelo con la mano, no entendía cómo podía trabajar con todo ese desorden

Bulma se sorprendió por el pedido – Príncipe, estos agujeros son difíciles de investigar, no se puede predecir donde se abrirá uno, ni saber a qué lugar de la galaxia puede llevarte o si es que tiene salida – respondió

En esos informes esta todo lo necesario para replicar el funcionamiento de esos agujeros – sonrió con arrogancia – no creas que tu laboratorio es el único que realiza investigaciones en el Imperio – le dijo Tarble mirándola atentamente – mi hermano te considera importante para nosotros porque puedes inventar cualquier cosa que se te pida – se levantó y se acercó lentamente hacía ella – te ha traído a los mejores científicos de nuestras colonias, dejando que tu escojas entre ellos – sonrió al ver el rostro sorprendido de la humana – no me subestimes, esclava, sé que has estado manipulando a mi hermano para obtener favores de él mediante el sexo – estaba a pocos centímetros cerca de ella, Bulma no retrocedía – todo su olor está impregnado en ti – en un rápido movimiento, levantó el polo de la peliazul hasta el nivel de sus senos, ella trató inconscientemente de apartar la mano del príncipe, pero no pudo debido a la diferencia de fuerza entre ellos – y parece que se encargó de marcar su propiedad – rió al ver las marcas que su hermano había dejado, mordidas que formaban una V en el abdomen de la humana – pronto mi hermano se aburrirá de ti – la jaló del polo, acercándola más a él – cuando eso suceda, no importara si eres la mejor aquí, serás enviada algún prostíbulo del planeta – su sonrisa se incrementó – algunos saiyajines querrán probar lo que una vez tuvo el Primer Príncipe, serás toda una sensación – acercó sus labios a los de Bulma, pero ella volteó el rostro impidiendo el beso – me desprecias, esclava, puedo enviarte a un calabozo o directo a la muerte por tus jueguitos con el sucesor al trono – la rabia en los ojos de Bulma se incrementaba, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritarle a Tarble – mi hermano y yo ya hemos compartido putas anterior veces, no le molestara que te use un par de veces – los puños de la peliazul estaban temblando de furia – si logras satisfacerme quizás también tengas mi protección

Bulma le golpeó el rostro con toda la fuerza que tenía, doliéndole la mano ni bien tocó el rostro del Segundo Príncipe, pero no mostró ninguna mueca de dolor ante él – mi nombre es Bulma – siseó furiosa – y no soy ninguna extorsionadora, como usted me acusa – le dijo – el Primer Príncipe inteligentemente supo que apoyando al área científica se lograría grandes avances para el Reino, al parecer es el único saiyajin que sabe usar su cerebro – soltó sin pensar – jamás me acostaré con otro, mi fidelidad le pertenece sólo a Vegeta – Bulma se mordió la lengua de nuevo al darse cuenta que había vuelto a soltar el nombre del Primer Príncipe

Tarble rió ante la última frase de Bulma y la soltó, alejándose de ella – tendré presente lo que has dicho, Bulma – la peliazul le prestó atención al escuchar su nombre – ¿cuánto tiempo tardarás en darme el primer informe sobre esos agujeros de gusano? – le preguntó tranquilamente

Bulma parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de entender el cambio de tono de voz del Príncipe – la creación de esas puertas hiperespaciales demoran tiempo y demandaran la atención de todo el laboratorio – respiró hondo, necesitaba controlar sus emociones, aún tenía un poco de rabia contenida por lo sucedido anteriormente – el Primer Príncipe dejó otras prioridades

Mi hermano regresará en dos meses – le dijo observando el rostro de ella, parecía que había un rastro de tristeza y preocupación en su mirada – así que el laboratorio priorizara estas puertas, y serán ustedes quienes prueben su funcionamiento – finalizó con una sonrisa torcida, Bulma tragó seco ante la idea de quedar atrapada en la nada – será lo primero que hagan y lo último que piensen – se acercó a la puerta – quiero informes semanales – le ordenó antes de marcharse

Tarble se dirigió a la sala de Control, estaba satisfecho con su encuentro con Bulma. Por fin la había conocido, sonrió ante eso, interesante carácter, pensó, ya sabía por qué su hermano la había notado. Esperaba conocer más de ella en estos dos meses que iban a trabajar juntos. Llegó a su lugar de trabajo, se sentó observando como sus subordinados supervisaban las naves que estaban en misiones.

Su oficina se encontraba en el segundo nivel, era una sala mediana con paredes de vidrio que le permitía observar el trabajo de los demás, en su gran escritorio tenía su computadora donde tenía acceso a todos los reportes de las misiones que se llevaban en el Planeta, como también a los informes de los drones de reconocimiento que se utilizaba para escanear los sectores de las galaxias y así buscar planetas aceptables para sus propósitos. Su oficina también contaba con un balcón de donde podía observar el desempeño de sus trabajadores y cuando era necesario ordenarles la priorización de alguna misión, también se podía observar desde ahí la pantalla principal que ocupaba toda la pared que tenía frente a él.

El Área de Control y Reconocimiento contaba con un grupo de veinte trabajadores, cada uno contaba con una computadora de trabajo, la mitad de ellos realizaba el seguimiento de las misiones y el recibimiento de los informes de estas, entregando un resumen de cada una al Segundo Príncipe. Mayormente su trabajo era en las misiones de la primera clase y el escuadrón del Primer Príncipe, pero también recibían los reportes completos de las misiones de los Segunda y Tercera Clases, que eran enviados por las filiales que tenían cerca de los hangares de cada uno de estos, generalmente recibían los reportes de las misiones finalizadas y ellos lo archivaban, muy pocas veces las revisaban con detenimiento, a menos que están llegaran con alguna anormalidad que merecía su investigación. La otra mitad de trabajadores se encargaba de la monitorización de los drones de reconocimientos que enviaban al espacio, las lecturas de estos se centraba en el tamaño, fauna, flora y habitantes dominantes del Planeta para así buscar nuevas colonias que sirvieran para el Imperio. Los trabajadores tenían que interpretar los datos y así generar las nuevas misiones que iban a realizar sobre los planetas útiles como también categorizar las misiones en dependencia del poder de pelea de los habitantes. Los trabajadores también se responsabilizaban en el escaneo de las naves que ingresaban a territorio espacial del Imperio Saiyajin.

Tarble se sentó y comenzó a revisar algunos informes que estaban en su escritorio, eran sobre los últimos drones de reconocimiento perdidos en el espacio. Él había utilizado algunos de ellos para la investigación de esos agujeros de gusano, y así poder tener toda la información necesaria para el mejoramiento de sus viajes. Se recostó en el respaldar de la silla, si todo lo que tenía planeado salía bien, pronto podría saber qué había sucedido en el espacio hace diez años, pronto podría saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Por fin se conocieron Tarble y Bulma, ¿les gustó su encuentro?, no se preocupen que Tarble es aliado de su hermano, no le va a poner trabas con la peliazul. Además el menor admira a su hermano y hará todo lo posible para sentarlo en el trono. Sobre su comportamiento, bueno, él ha sido criado en Vegetasei, pero no tiene el mismo comportamiento saiyajin, por eso su padre lo odia.**

 **Al parecer, todos tienen planes que desean cumplir, desde el mismo Rey hasta los príncipes. Veremos quien los cumple primero.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias a** **LadyBasilisco220282** **por el review. Yo tampoco me imagino al dulce Tarble manchándose las manos de sangre, pero bueno creo que haría cualquier cosa por su hermano.**

 **Y gracias a todxs los que siguen el fic, y a lxs que lo ponen como su favorito. Me agrada ver que aumentan de poco a poco.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review o pueden buscarme en Facebook como "IsabelCordy Fanfiction", donde aviso sobre las actualizaciones de mis fics.**


	6. Chapter 6: Proyectos

**Hola a todxs de nuevo, he aquí un nuevo capítulo del fic, espero que les guste, está ambientado en Vegetasei. Donde nuestros personajes favoritos luchan para poder sobrevivir y sobresalir, cada uno a su manera.**

 **Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen son todos de propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

 **Todos se mueven por diferentes emociones, pero la más fuerte de todas ellas: el amor, capaz de salvar o destruir todo un Reino. Podrá salvar a todo un pueblo lleno de sangre inocente en sus manos o los destruirá en nombre de los caídos.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5: PROYECTOS**

Tarble se encontraba en su sala de entrenamiento, meditando sentado en el suelo, necesitaba tranquilidad antes de enfrentarse a su padre, dentro de unos minutos se serviría el desayuno y sin su hermano acompañándolos escucharía los gruñidos de desaprobación de su padre, los insultos e indirectas que le lanzará para que él le responda y así tener una excusa aunque sea la mínima para acusarlo de traición o cualquier tontería que se le ocurriese esa semana. También esperaba que su padre lo ignorara como hacía otras veces, había pasado tantos años siendo ignorado por ese ser que hacía llamarse su padre, nunca prestó atención a sus progresos, solo mostraba interés si es que el estuviese a punto de morir, cuantos atentados tuvo que esquivar, hasta que el rey se hartó y su hermano lo recluyó en el área de control. Tuvo suerte y a su hermano a su lado para poder sobrevivir. La luz roja comenzó a parpadear y supo que era hora de salir, caminó hacía los vestidores y comenzó a cambiarse.

– Llegas tarde – le gruñó su padre cuando ingresó, Tarble solo realizó una reverencia y se sentó al frente de su padre – ¿Dónde estabas?

– Entrenando – le contestó secamente, antes de probar alimento, era mala señal que el Rey le hablara.

– No tiene caso, sigues siendo una vergüenza para la nosotros – soltó con desprecio, Tarble siguió desayunando, sin ver a su padre, este gruñó molesto – eres una abominación para todos nosotros.

El menor apretó fuertemente su cubierto, dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y siguió comiendo, pronto acabaría y podría marcharse.

– ¿Dónde esta tu hermano? – Le preguntó haciendo que este levante la mirada – nadie me informó de su partida – su padre lo observó con odio.

– Decidió marchar a una misión, estaba aburrido en el planeta –le contestó secamente – regresara antes de su natalicio.

– Se lo que tramas – le comentó sonriendo asquerosamente – deseas matar a tu hermano y así quedarte con el reinado, pero dudo que alguien siga a un enclenque como tú – le insultó.

– La misión la escogió él mismo, te envió los informes el día de ayer – le contestó con el semblante enfurecido – que tu mano no sepa dar prioridad a los documentos que le llega no es mi problema.

– ¡Maldito, mocoso! – Le gritó – cuando tu hermano se de cuenta que deseas eliminarlo no dudará en matarte con sus propias manos – su mirada destellaba odio – y yo estaré ahí feliz en ver como tu sangre resbala poco a poco por tu cuerpo.

Tarble siguió con su desayuno, deseaba marcharse de ese lugar, odiaba entablar una "conversación" con su padre.

– Eliminaré a todos los esclavos del laboratorio – mencionó observando atentamente a su hijo – hay nuevos esclavos que pueden trabajar en esa área.

– Esa decisión debería tomarla Vegeta – exclamó – son sus esclavos.

– Son de la realeza – le corrigió – me pertenecen a mi mientras sea rey.

– El potencial de esos esclavos es imprescindible – replicó – están trabajando en un par de proyectos que dejó mi hermano, si eso funciona podremos realizar viajes en tiempos cortos.

El rey lo observó por unos minutos, sonrió lascivamente – tienes algún preferido en ese laboratorio – mencionó – pareces bastante informado de lo que sucede ahí.

Tarble chasqueó la lengua enfadado – mi hermano y yo conversamos mientras entrenamos.

– Y es por eso que tu hermano no eleva su poder como debería, solo sirves para estorbarle y distraerlo – exclamó el rey – nunca podrás mantener el ritmo de tu hermano – siguió desayunando – quiero ver esos grandes inventos la próxima semana – tomó un gran sorbo de vino – o eliminaré a todos esos estorbos.

– Pediré un prototipo – explicó – los resultados se entregaran después de un mes.

– Escorias – soltó el rey – solo defiendes basuras, pero esperaré, así también investigaré a esos esclavos y tu interés en ellos – le sonrió maquiavélicamente – quizás pueda divertirme con algún espécimen de ese lugar.

– Vegeta odia que toquen sus cosas – comentó tratando de sonar casual, no sabría cómo respondería su hermano si es que su padre usaba a la peliazul o en peor de los casos la mataba – es posesivo con sus pertenencias.

– Todos los esclavos me pertenecen – exclamó – puedo hacer con ellos lo que desee – arrancó una pierna al ave asada que se encontraba en la mesa – hace tiempo que no hemos abierto la temporada de caza, quizás podamos divertirnos con ellos.

Tarble hizo una mueca de asco, odiaba la temporada de caza – hazlo en el onomástico de Vegeta, quizás a él le agrade la idea – comentó terminando su bebida – me retiro, su alteza – se levantó de su asiento e inclinó levemente la cabeza.

– Quiero ese avance para el fin de semana o tu encabezaras la temporada de caza – rió estrepitosamente mientras veía como su menor hijo temblaba por la ira y apretaba fuertemente los puños, pero sin voltear – mocoso estúpido, solo eres una mascota para tu hermano – soltó antes que este cruzara el umbral de la puerta.

Tarble esperó hasta alejarse lo suficiente del comedor para descargar toda su furia contra el muro, varios pedazos este se desprendieron cayendo al suelo, su guante se manchó de tierra y sangre, pero no le importó siguió golpeando descargando todo su odio hacia su progenitor. Escuchó un carraspeo detrás de él – No estoy de humor – le contestó al soldado - ¿qué sucede?

– Se han perdido algunos drones en el sector este del universo – explicó – no hemos podido recuperar las imágenes que estaban enviando y la zona queda a medio año de viaje por lo que es improbable que encontremos a los atacantes.

– Envía el doble de drones – le ordenó – que recolecten toda la información que puedan – el soldado se inclinó e inició su marcha – Kyable – lo detuvo – primero le informaras a Bulma que necesito un prototipo para el fin de semana y lo presentara ante el Rey y el concejo.

– Como desee, príncipe – contestó y se alejó.

Tarble gruñó, esperaba que la científica fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para realizar ese prototipo antes del fin de semana, se jugara el cuello por ella y su hermano, y esperaba que valiera la pena. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió hacia su sala de entrenamiento, necesitaba relajarse antes de ir a su área de trabajo.

* * *

Bulma estaba encerrada en su oficina realizando varios cálculos en su cuaderno, pero arrancaba las hojas ni bien terminaba alguna ecuación. Se revolvió el cabello mientras volvía a comenzar con sus cálculos, revisó de nuevo el archivo que le había entregado el príncipe, releyó las partes que había resaltado, tecleó un par de números en su computadora y comenzó a realizar algunos apuntes nuevo en la hojas, tachaba otros antiguos y resaltaba algunos párrafos que creía eran importantes. Después de volver a leer todo de nuevo volvió a sus cálculos, tenía ganas de darse de cabezazos contra la mesa para despejarse un poco, sentía que su cabeza estaba llena de problemas y ecuaciones que no le servían en ese momento. También tenía la preocupación por la misión de Vegeta, había llegado tan cansada a su habitación que no pudo ingresar al sistema de control. Bufó fastidiada, necesitaba tomar algo de café, pero hace mucho que no podía conseguir la bebida.

– Humana – la llamó Kyable cuando ingresó al lugar y notó que esta no le prestaba atención – esclava – le volvió a llamar.

Bulma levantó la mirada levemente y la bajó inmediatamente – estoy trabajando por órdenes del segundo príncipe, no deseo molestias – le contestó descortésmente – márchese, por favor.

– Esas no son formas de hablarle a un saiyajin, esclava – le habló calmadamente, haciendo que Bulma lo mirase detenidamente – más cuando traigo órdenes del príncipe Tarble.

Bulma bufó, suponía que eran malas noticias, siempre lo eran cuando salían de la boca de algún saiyajin - ¿Qué necesita? – preguntó.

– Presentarás un prototipo del proyecto a todo el concejo al finalizar la semana – le informó.

– ¡Dile a tu príncipe que esta loco! – exclamó fuera de sí – ¡no presentaré nada en tan corto tiempo! – Le volvió a gritar - ¡¿Qué clase de idiota da esos plazos tan absurdos?! – Gruñó furiosa – le presentaré mi informe semanal más nada, no haré un prototipo de algo que ni sabemos como armarlo.

– No me importa, órdenes son órdenes – le informó seriamente – y tú tienes que acatarlas o serás eliminada inmediatamente – se acercó amenazadoramente ante ella, pero Bulma no bajó la mirada.

– Inténtalo para que sigas mis pasos minutos después – le retó.

Kyable rió ante el comentario de la científica – entregarás el prototipo el fin de semana – le recordó y se marchó del lugar.

Bulma gritó de impotencia, mientras veía al saiyajin salir de su oficina, los maldijo mentalmente mientras lanzaba todo lo que tenía en su escritorio. Tenía ganas de asesinarlos a todos, eliminarlos uno por uno. Salió de su oficina y se encontró con todos los científicos observándola atentamente, algunos voltearon la mirada inmediatamente a continuar su trabajo.

– Karl, Ritsuko, Rei, Lan y Jean acérquense a mi oficina, entreguen sus trabajos a sus compañeros – les indicó – trabajaran conmigo desde ahora.

Los aludidos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la oficina de Bulma, cuando ingresaron la encontraron limpiando todo el desorden que ella misma había ocasionado, poco a poco se acomodaron alrededor del escritorio, era un lugar muy estrecho para que ingresaran seis personas, no había espacio para ni uno más. Algunos habían llevado una libreta de apuntes, listos para las órdenes de la peliazul.

Bulma los observó a todos, suspiró y habló – el segundo príncipe ha solicitado la creación de puertas hiperespaciales y necesitamos crear un prototipo para este fin de semana – les informó – los he escogido para poder realizar el proyecto, trabajaremos todos los días, si es posible sin dormir para poder terminar antes del plazo indicado – les pasó la carpeta que le había entregado Tarble – en esos documentos se encuentra toda la información que el segundo príncipe ha llegado a recolectar sobre los agujeros de gusano.

Sus compañeros se reunieron para revisarlos, muchos se sorprendieron por lo detallado que se encontraban. – el informe es muy detallado, pero es muy poco el tiempo para trabajar en un prototipo – le dijo la más joven del grupo – tomará más tiempo.

– No lo tenemos – le contestó – tendremos que trabajar hasta la madrugada – les indicó.

– Deberíamos pedir más tiempo – se quejó otro.

Bulma rodó los ojos exasperada – nadie nos dará más tiempo, no eliminaran si lo mencionamos – les recordó. Sus compañeros la observaron preocupados por la noticia, volvieron a revisar los apuntes – comencemos – les ordenó a sus compañeros.

* * *

– ¿Qué sucede, Paragus? – Le preguntó el Rey a su leal soldado - ¿Qué averiguaste?

– No mucho, su alteza – le contestó – el presupuesto para el laboratorio fue aumentado el año pasado, pero fue con su aprobación. También hay rumores que el primer príncipe tiene a la jefa del laboratorio como su amante, pero no he podido confirmarlo.

El Rey estaba tomando una copa de vino en su trono, observó a la esclava que estaba arrodillada a sus pies, en una mano tenía la bandeja con la jarra de vino, miraba hacia el suelo y temblada de vez en cuando. El Rey encontró eso divertido – necesito más información que estúpidos rumores – le soltó sin quitar la mirada de la esclava, al parecer era joven y con un cuerpo parecido al de las saiyajines – consigue más información y busca mi otro pedido – le ordenó – tú – le habló a la esclava que tembló ante la voz del rey, este rió sonoramente – irás a mi habitación por la noche – le sonrió – después de terminar la cena.

El horror se dibujó en el rostro de la muchacha y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, quiso abrir la boca para protestar, pero la cerró inmediatamente. Hizo una leve inclinación ante el Rey y se marchó del lugar.

– Tengo la lista de las saiyajines más fuertes, Alteza – le indicó Paragus y le entregó una lista – algunas de ellas ya están unidas a otros saiyajines.

– Eso se puede arreglar rápidamente – sonrió perversamente mientras leía la lista – has que las tres primeras acudan al palacio.

– Alteza, sobre la situación de mi hijo – le recordó – el primer príncipe lo relegó a un escuadrón de tercera clase, algo indigno para su condición.

El Rey hizo una mueca de disgusto – indicaré que lo regresen a su escuadrón como capitán.

– Gracias, mi señor – se inclinó levemente y se marchó del palacio.

* * *

Bulma había regresado a su habitación, no podían quedarse mucho tiempo en el laboratorio de lo contrario los soldados que merodeaban en la zona podrían interpretar que deseaban escapar y les podrían eliminar inmediatamente o simplemente torturarlos, de acuerdo al humor de ellos. No podía dormir, estaba realizando algunos cálculos en su cuaderno, quería avanzar lo más que podía para así poder llevar grandes avances el día de mañana. Se habían estancado en una ecuación que no podía adecuarla correctamente, odiaba cuando eso pasaba, suspiró, no iba a llegar a ningún lado con ese bloqueo. Prendió su laptop, si no podía seguir con su proyecto, buscaría la situación de Vegeta, necesitaba saber si es que ya había llegado a su destino y como le estaba yendo.

Bulma sonrió mientras el programa se abría, lo que esos monos cavernícolas no sabían era que en la última actualización de todos los dispositivos que manejaban los saiyajines, ella los había enlazado a su computadora, por lo que siempre podía conectarse a los servidores del palacio y si es que hacia un poco de esfuerzo, con los otros puertos, aquellos que se encontraban fuera de Palacio. Sonrió cuando el programa se abrió y comenzaron a salir los informes de la semana. Buscó lentamente la misión del príncipe, supuso que eso debía estar en la computadora principal del área de comunicaciones. Después de unos minutos, encontró lo que necesitaba, no había mucha información, gruñó, al parecer le falta un par de días llegar a su destino. Buscó información de su nave, quería saber sobre su funcionamiento, la ruta que estaba tomando. Lastimosamente, no podía modificar la ruta desde ahí, si es que pudiese ingresar al área de Control ahí podía manipularlas, quizás desviarlo un poco hacia algún atajo o aumentar la velocidad, para que así termine rápido y pueda regresar. Sus vellos se erizaron al darse cuenta que poco le importaba la vida de los pobladores de ese planeta con tal de hacer que Vegeta regresara a su lado.

Los golpes de la puerta no le dejaron pensar más sobre el tema, el ruido la sobresaltó, apagó su computadora para evitar ser descubierta, era imposible que alguien detectara su programa. Nadie era más inteligente que ella, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavida.

– Buenas noches, señorita – le saludó un chico bajito, quien estaba acompañado de otro chico de cabello largo.

Bulma al notar que no eran saiyajines los quiso fulminar con la mirada. - ¿Qué desean a estas horas? – les preguntó molesta.

– Nos enviaron para ser apoyo en su laboratorio – contestó temeroso el bajito – vamos ser los encargados de buscar sus materiales.

Bulma los observó por unos instantes, parecían humanos, hace tiempo que no veía unos - ¿De qué planeta son? – les preguntó, quería asegurarse.

– Somos de la tierra – le contestó el alto con cabello largo – mi nombre es Yamsha y él es mi compañero Krillin – se presentó – desde mañana vamos a trabajar contigo en el laboratorio – se sonrojó levemente.

– ¿En el laboratorio? – Preguntó Bulma, luego les dedicó una sonrisa ladeada – para el laboratorio – le corrigió – serán los que buscan mi chatarra espacial – rió al recordar como Broly llamaba a sus materiales.

Krillin retrocedió un poco, esa mujer era rara, pensó – sí, algo así – le contestó – vinimos a presentarnos y preguntar si es que necesitabas algo en especial – se sobó la nuca con su mano – parece que mañana saldremos temprano, pero no nos han informado que buscar.

– ¿Les entregaron los scouters? – les preguntó, mientras ingresaba a su cuarto en busca del suyo.

– Si nos entregaron – le respondió Krillin - ¡Que desorden! – Exclamó sorprendido al ver el interior.

– ¡No es de tu incumbencia! – Le gritó Bulma – prende tu scouter – le ordenó.

– Aún no sabemos cómo usarlo – comentó Yamsha, al notar que su amigo estaba algo asustado para hablar.

– ¿Dónde trabajaban? – Les preguntó.

– En los almacenes de la cocina – le volvió a responder Yamsha – éramos cargadores.

Bulma bufó – dame esos scouters – les ordenó, Krillin los sacó de su bolsillo rápidamente.

La peli azul comenzó a trabajar en los scouters, pasó toda la información necesaria que tenía del suyo, los observó un par de veces, dudaba de la capacidad de esos dos – aquí esta toda la lista y en que planetas los puede encontrar. Con este botón pueden comunicarse conmigo si tienen alguna duda o necesiten más información – los chicos pusieron toda la atención posible a las palabras de ella, mientras les explicaba como usar los scouters – Me entendieron – exclamó al verlos sin expresión en sus rostros, los dos asintieron inmediatamente – no quiero errores – les indicó – cualquier duda me llaman, necesito las piezas en buenas condiciones y no quiero reemplazos, todo es importante para los proyectos de la realeza – les comunicó.

– No se preocupe, señorita – respondió Yamsha sonriéndole – déjelo en nuestras manos.

Bulma lo observó dudosa – llámenme Bulma – les dijo – ahora, váyanse, necesito dormir – fingió un bostezo y cerró la puerta, dejándolos afuera.

– Es muy linda – comentó Yamsha a su amigo.

– Es muy mandona – le corrigió Krillin.

Los días pasaban y Bulma seguía analizando la forma de crear esos agujeros de gusano, se encerraba todos los días con el grupo que había formado para crear el maldito prototipo que todos los días le recordaban. Al segundo día había solicitado que les permitieran el pase libre por los pasillos que les llevaba al laboratorio ya que se iban a quedar hasta tarde preparando su trabajo. Su grupo trabajaba sin cesar, todavía seguían estancados en una ecuación, estaban muy cansados y muchos casi no dormían, solo salían para cambiarse de ropa y conseguir sus comidas. Bulma observó a dos de sus compañeras que dormían en la mesa de trabajo, no tenía voluntad para despertarlas por lo que siguió con su trabajo, maldecía mentalmente a todos los saiyajines por explotarlos de esa forma. Tampoco ayudaba que sus nuevos recolectores no pudiesen reconocer las piezas que ella solicitaba, desde que habían salido no regresaban, varias veces al día la habían llamado preguntando por algunas piezas, por lo menos habían aprendido a usar el scouter. Suspiró cansada, cuando todo eso acabase dormiría un día entero y no le importaba quien la fuera a buscar.

– Bulma – le llamó su compañera – Bulma – volvió a llamarla.

– lo siento, ¿Qué sucede?, Ritsuko – le contestó.

– Encontré el algoritmo – le explicó – todo está bien, excepto este signo – le indicó – si lo cambiamos es posible abrir un agujero.

– Así podremos armar el prototipo – indicó su compañero – tendremos que amanecernos este día para que lo podamos probar mañana y así entregarlo pasado.

– Buena idea, Jean – le respondió Bulma – traeré todo los materiales y comencemos con el trabajo.

– Jean y yo podríamos presentar el proyecto – comentó la menor del grupo.

– Yo soy la responsable, Rei – le respondió Bulma – es mi obligación.

La chica la miró molesta – quieres acaparar a los dos príncipes – soltó con rabia.

– ¿Qué has dicho? – le reclamó alterada, sólo eso le faltaba en su laboratorio.

Rei la observó temerosa, era más pequeña que Bulma y de complexión delgada. Agachó la cabeza y trató de tartamudear una disculpa, pero la peli azul le cortó – váyanse – les dijo a todos – comenzaremos dentro de dos horas con el prototipo.

Todos recogieron rápidamente sus cosas y salieron de la oficina, dejando a una Bulma ofuscada, así era como la veían en su grupo de trabajo, una manipuladora que deseaba conseguir al otro príncipe, había escuchado que en la zona de esclavos hablaban mal de ella y hasta la conocían como la zorra del príncipe. Supuso que ahora dirían cosas peores, por suerte no estaba ahí para escucharlos.

Comenzaron armar el prototipo en completo silencio, sus compañeros la veían de reojo, esperando algún tipo de comportamiento explosivo de parte de la científica, pero este nunca sucedió. Bulma deseaba gritarles unas cuantas verdades y que dejaran de verla como si fuera una bomba, pero su prioridad era el prototipo para no morir. Se quedaron hasta la madrugada ensamblando y probando las piezas, no sabían si los aros de contención podrían mantener el pequeño agujero que pensaban crear, pero tenían que probar de cualquier forma. Cuando llegó la mañana, nadie había dejado el laboratorio, el ensamblaje estaba terminado, algunos pidieron permiso para buscar su cuota de alimento y así continuar luego.

– ¿Eso creen de mi? – le preguntó a Ritsuko, era la única que se había quedado, revisando los planos y los aros de contención – una maldita arribista.

– No te culpo si lo eres – le contestó la mujer – si mi cuerpo fuese parecido al de ellos, no lo hubiese dudado – soltó sonriéndole. Ritsu era mayor que Bulma, no sabía por cuanto, tenía el cuerpo pequeño casi arrugado por todas partes, su color cambiaba de un naranja a un rojizo claro en dependencia del calor del lugar, solo tenía tres dedos todos puntiagudos que al unirlos su mano parecía una pinza. En su bata vieja escondía una pequeña cola.

– No lo soy – declaró Bulma – no tengo la culpa que el príncipe tenga gustos refinados – indicó medio sonriente – si pudiese lo dejaría, pero aprecio mi vida.

– No soy quien para juzgarte – le contestó – mejoraste nuestro presupuesto y las entregas de materiales es más rápido por lo que sería tonto quejarnos de eso – le sonrió – no debería afectarte lo que se hable de ti, ya no vives ahí.

– ¿Qué dicen de mi? – Preguntó dudativa – he escuchado algunas cosas, pero supongo que habrá más.

– Deberías preguntarle a tu amiga – le respondió – la que trabaja en las cocinas, ella esta más enterada de eso.

– Supongo – dijo, hace tiempo que no veía a su amiga. No había tenido mucho tiempo, quizás ahora si podría darse una escapada a las cocinas a conversar.

La charla terminó ni bien ingresaron sus demás compañeros, comenzaron con las pruebas de funcionamiento. Al principio no les fue tan bien como esperaban, los aros de contención se descalibraban impidiendo que los agujeros de gusano se mantuviesen abiertos por más de un hora, trabajaron en los algoritmos y las ecuaciones para poder limitarlos, la tensión se sentía en toda la oficina al no poder hacerlos funcionar adecuadamente. Después de varias horas lograron mantenerlos abiertos por tiempo indefinido, también decidieron que podían ponerle un interruptor para que solo pueda ser usado por los saiyajines o quienes estos decidiesen, dudaban que estos no lo iban a compartir con toda la galaxia. Finalizaron las pruebas casi en la madrugada, todos descansaban, orgullosos observando su trabajo, pero con cierto cargo de conciencia por los fines en que se iba a utilizar. Escucharon varios pasos en el laboratorio, se levantaron de sus asientos asustados, era raro que a esas horas hubiese movimiento alguno. Estaban seguros que nadie debía estar afuera de la oficina. Las puertas se abrieron e ingresó el segundo príncipe acompañado de un soldado.

– Me alegra observar que tenemos excelentes trabajadores – dijo al verlos, observó el prototipo en la mesa de trabajo - ¿esta terminado?

– Sí, príncipe – contestó rápidamente Rei – ya terminamos con las pruebas.

Tarble la observó por unos minutos, le sonrió levemente – Bulma – la llamó, volteando a ver la peli azul – la presentación será después del desayuno, hablaras ante el Rey y el concejo.

– Necesitaré llevar a un compañero para realizar la presentación – indicó con la cabeza baja.

– De acuerdo – le respondió Tarble – llévala a ella, parece entusiasmada con la idea – indicó señalando a Rei.

– Muchas gracias, Príncipe – le respondió sonriéndole.

– No acepto errores, Bulma – le mencionó Tarble antes de marcharse.

– ¿Estas loca, Rei? – soltó Ritsuko, después de no escuchar sonido en el laboratorio – sabes lo que es presentarse ante el Rey.

– Mi oportunidad de salir de aquí – respondió ella segura – después de la presentación, el segundo príncipe puede verme con otros ojos, podré tener un mejor trato y…

– Si es que no lo hace el rey – le cortó Jean – sabes lo que sucede con las esclavas del rey, ¿verdad?

Rei abrió los ojos horrorizada – puedo gustarle al príncipe – soltó con un hilo de voz, tratando de tener esperanzas.

– El Segundo Príncipe no tiene un gran harem, y generalmente son saiyajines – le mencionó – te deseo suerte, niña – le dijo serenamente – no cometas ningún error, puede que el segundo príncipe no se le conozca por su temperamento, pero al Rey si – le recordó – me voy a dormir, deberíamos irnos todos.

Bulma observó a Rei derrumbarse en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras salían todos sus compañeros – tranquilízate – le dijo, ayudándola a levantarse del suelo – todo irá bien mañana, no podemos fallar – le recordó – volveremos al laboratorio, no te preocupes.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó susurrando.

Bulma no supo que responderle, ella también tenía miedo, sabía lo que era capaz el Rey. Algo en su interior le decía que podía confiar en Tarble, pero no deseaba tener fe en esa idea – solo lo sé – le respondió tratando de sonreír – ve a descansar yo terminaré de preparar todo.

Rei le sonrió y salió de la oficina. Bulma suspiró al encontrarse sola, necesitaba concentrarse en el prototipo y que todo saliese bien, golpeó la mesa, necesitaba dejar salir toda esa furia que le producía la situación en que vivían. Odiaba a los saiyajines por reducirlos a eso. Volvió a expirar fuertemente, necesitaba todo el control de su temple para el día de mañana, no podía explotar delante de todos o su final llegaría, no podía ser descuidada, se repetía mentalmente. Arregló todo los documentos que tenía que presentar, limpió adecuadamente los aros de contención, observó detenidamente que no tuviesen ningún daño, volvió a revisar los cálculos y diseños, cuando supo que todo estaba listo, se fue a descansar, sabía que no podría dormir, pero tenía que hacer el intento.

Las dos científicas se encontrabas detenidas en la puerta del gran salón, a su lado se encontraba Kyabe, las dos se observaban de vez en cuando, tratando de darse fuerza entre ellas. Rei era menor que Bulma, pero de su mismo tamaño, un poco más delgada, su cabello era corto de color rojizo, tenía tres ojos, el del medio era grande y redondo, mientras que los otros dos eran rasgados, dando la impresión que fuese una ciclope, el color de su piel era cobriza con cierto moteado negro en los brazos. Las dos vestían un atuendo similar, blusa blanca con un pantalón negro y encima llevaban la bata blanca del laboratorio.

– Cuando les abra la puerta, ustedes ingresaran – les indicó Kyable – el Segundo Príncipe no desea ningún error - les recordó antes de ingresar al Gran Salón

– No lo tendrá – aseguró Bulma y apretó fuertemente la mano de Rei.

Los minutos se hacían largos para las dos chicas que se encontraban solas en el pasillo, se observaron una vez más, Bulma trato de sonreírle, pero antes que la sonrisa se formase en su rostro la puerta se abrió y ellas tuvieron que ingresar.

* * *

 _El Rey la observaba burlonamente – así que esta es tu hija, Brief – le habló a su padre, pero sin quitarle la mirada._

 _El Dr. Brief estaba arrodillado y temblando en el suelo, trató de avanzar hacia el rey, pero fue detenido por un guardia – Majestad, le ruego que no le haga nada – suplicó – todo fue mi idea, ella no supo nada hasta el último momento – comentó a sollozar – yo pagaré las consecuencias._

 _El Rey rió – Paragus, ¿Dónde están los príncipes? – Le preguntó al saiyajin que estaba a su lado._

– _Salieron a una misión en la mañana – le contestó._

– _Lástima – soltó – deberían presenciar los castigos._

– _Majestad, por favor – volvió a suplicar el Dr. Brief – deje a mi hija._

– _Silencio – le cortó – escapar es una traición al reino, ¿qué debería hacer contigo? – Le sonrió malévolamente – lastimosamente, pareces importante para los avances tecnológicos._

– _Mi hija también lo es – se apresuró a decir, el soldado le pisó la espalda para callarlo._

– _¡Papá! – Gritó Bulma, forcejeó con el soldado que la apresaba, pero fue en vano - ¡papá! – Volvió a gritar - ¡suéltame, maldita bestia! – Demandó al soldado, este rió y la golpeo lanzándola al suelo._

 _El Rey rió estruendosamente – tu hija necesita ser adiestrada – le dijo al doctor._

– _Bulma, cálmate – le ordenó a su hija – majestad, todavía es joven – suplicó – todo es mi culpa, majestad, por favor no le haga nada a mi hija, ella es importante en el laboratorio – le dijo – ella diseñó la mayoría de los inventos – le informó._

– _Significa que tú no eres útil – comentó el rey y rió ante el temblor de su esclavo – puedo eliminarte a ti y quedarme con tu hija._

– _¡No! – Gritó aterrorizada Bulma - ¡deje a mi padre! – Volvió a forcejear, pero sus intentos eran en vano - ¡Por favor! – gimió en suplica – yo acepto el castigo por tratar de escapar, por favor, déjelo – las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras hablaba – déjelo – imploró derrumbada en los brazos del soldado._

 _El Rey indicó al soldado que la suelte con la mano, este le hizo caso y Bulma corrió hacia su padre, lo abrazó fuertemente – debo admitir que eres ingenioso, Brief, tu plan hubiese salido a la perfección – le sonrió – si no hubieses confiado en tus compañeros de trabajo – el aludido levantó la mirada sorprendido – exacto, viejo, fuiste vendido por un mejor trato – rió fuertemente – ustedes los esclavos, son animales, que se venden por cualquier migaja de pan – dio un par de pasos para acercarse al científico – en estos momentos están revisando tus pertenencias, y eliminando a tus compañeros de cuarto, no podemos dejar cabos sueltos – volvió a reír al ver el rostro aterrorizado de Brief – espero que no les haya tomado cariño , tu raza es muy sentimental – lo miró con asco, le dio la espalda y volvió sus ojos a Bulma – bastante interesante tu hija, raro que ningún soldado la haya tomado en cuenta – rió al ver la mirada de Bulma, lleno de odio – no ibas a llegar muy lejos – le comentó – si hubieses dejado la atmosfera de Vegetasei, tu padre moriría y te tendríamos de regreso en menos de una semana._

 _Bulma le sonrió altivamente, confundiendo al rey – no hubiesen podido salir de tu tonto planeta, si observan en este momento, sus cuatros puertos están cerrados – soltó una carcajada – cualquiera que se acerque más de doscientos metros, activara las defensas y será destruido inmediatamente, las comunicaciones han sido cortadas – se levantó del suelo tambaleándose – yo desactivé y programé todo para que ustedes no pudiesen seguirme y si me hubiesen dado el tiempo suficiente hubiese podido convencer a mi padre para que se vaya conmigo – le soltó con seguridad._

 _El Gran Salón estuvo en silencio por unos minutos que le parecieron siglos al Dr. Brief, los soldados se veían entre ellos, y el Rey observó levemente a su Mano Derecha, quien buscaba comunicarse con el área de controles y las naves que habían salido a misiones._

 _Al ver la confirmación en los ojos de su Mano, el Rey observó a Bulma y echó a reir, desconcertando a la peli azul – eres interesante, mocosa – le dijo – lástima, no puedo permitir posible escapes – les dijo sonriendo – así que para evitarlos – le disparó a la pierna del Dr. Brief, quien gritó de dolor – sin una pierna es imposible que corras – rió fuertemente._

– _¡Maldito! – le gritó Bulma mientras trataba de ayudar a su padre. La pierna de su padre estaba totalmente roja, con tonalidades negruzcas, por zonas se podía observar el musculo. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del Dr. Brief, pero este trataba de no mostrar signos de dolor, aunque sin éxito, ante su hija, quien observaba su rostro totalmente blanco y su respiración rápida tratando de calmarse._

– _Estoy… bien… - tartamudeó entre jadeos – majestad, no tendrá ninguna queja de nosotros._

– _Todavía no acabamos – le cortó – has recibido tu castigo, me alegro que no hayas hecho tanto escándalo – le sonrió – pero tu hija debe aprender a comportarse – se relamió los labios – debe aprender a complacer a sus dueños._

 _El rostro de Brief se horrorizó – majestad, por favor, mi hija sabrá comportarse, por favor – le suplicó, olvidando todo el dolor de su pierna, se arrodilló ante el Rey y pegó su cabeza al suelo – Por favor, majestad – volvió a suplicar – no le causará ninguna molestia, por favor._

 _El soldado que tenía a Bulma, volvió atraparla entre sus brazos, ella volvió a forcejear tratando de alcanzar a su padre - ¡no! – Gritó – déjeme ayudar a mi padre, por favor – pidió – déjeme curarle esa quemadura, puede infectarse, por favor – miró al rey directamente a los ojos – por favor – suplicó._

 _El rey se rió burlonamente – no te preocupes, Brief, seré amable con ella – le sonrió lascivamente – irá con los de primera clase – rió – ahí la cuidaran y si se portan bien, te la devolverán – se acomodó en su trono – en dependencia de mi humor – se sirvió un poco de vino – llévenselos – miró al soldado que tenía a Bulma – acomódala en su nuevo lugar._

– _¡Majestad, por favor! – Gritaba el Dr. Brief mientras era sacado del Gran Salón - ¡Majestad!_

– _¡Papá! – Gritó Bulma - ¡papá!_

* * *

– ¡Comiencen! – Exclamó el Rey al verlas ingresar.

Bulma y Rei realizaron una breve reverencia ante el Rey y su hijo, prendieron el prototipo y Bulma comenzó a explicar su funcionamiento. Todo el tiempo evitó mirar el rostro del Rey, tener que hablar ante este le producía nauseas, lo odiaba, de vez en cuando cerraba sus manos en puño, modulando su voz, para no gritar o sonar ofensiva. Observó a Rei, quien temblaba ligeramente, hay veces soltaba pequeños sollozos que era opacado por el sonido de los aros, Bulma trató de tranquilizarla poniendo sus manos encima de las de ella, pero era casi imposible y sus temblores aumentaban al escuchar al Rey reírse de ellas. Trató de sonreírle y continuó con la explicación, por suerte nadie las interrumpía mientras hablaba. Cuando llegó el momento de la representación, los del concejo observaron asombrados como una pequeña nave atravesaba un aro y salía por el otro. Cuando terminaron, volvieron a inclinarse ante el Rey, con la mirada baja, no debían mantener ningún tipo de contacto visual con nadie.

– Con esto podríamos conquistar todo el universo, Majestad – comentó Paragus – seríamos los emperadores del Universo.

– ¿Seríamos? – le preguntó Tarble obsevándolo atentamente – mi padre será el emperador de todo el universo, no tú, Paragus – le corrigió.

– Me disculpo, Majestad – le dijo al Rey – mi emoción fue grande – sonrió – todo el universo le temerá a los saiyajines y su nombre será reconocido en cada rincón.

Tarble hizo una leve mueca de disgusto, no le agradaba la idea de ser temido – váyanse – les indicó a las dos científicas.

– Todavía no – le contradijo su padre, sonriéndole a las dos – un proyecto bastante atrevido – les dijo – los agujeros de gusano son impredecibles – comentó – como saber si es que fallaran con nuestras naves adentro.

– Los aros contienen la entrada y salida de los agujeros – le respondió Bulma – Majestad – trató de no escupir la palabra.

El Rey la observó unos minutos - ¿Cuándo podrán instalarlo?

– Dentro de un mes, Majestad – respondió Rei con la mirada baja – sus naves lo podrán probar en un mes.

El Rey rió – tu gente del laboratorio lo probará – le dijo sonriendo – todo su personal lo hará, veremos cuan efectivo es su nuevo invento – rió – márchense.

Las dos recogieron todo y se marcharon rápidamente del Gran salón, cuando estuvieron a tres pasillos lejos de todo, Rei lloró desconsoladamente en brazos de Bulma, gritó y siguió llorando, todo su miedo salió de su cuerpo. Bulma no le dijo nada, solo la abrazaba, poco a poco comenzó a calmarse y sólo soltaba pequeños sollozos.

– Gracias – le dijo a la peli azul – tenía tanto miedo que nos ordenara acompañarlo en la noche – lloró un poco más – ya ha matado a dos de mis compañeras de cuarto, no quería ser la siguiente – se limpió el rostro con sus manos – no quiero morir, Bulma, solo quiero salir de ese lugar – volvió a llorar – pronto va a ver otra ola y no quiero enfermarme – la abrazó – tienes suerte de haber salido, de tener al príncipe de tu lado.

Bulma le sobó la cabeza – sólo hasta que se aburra – le soltó fríamente – somos desechables, Rei, cuando el príncipe se aburra de mí, me matara o volveré a la zona de esclavos – la agarró ambas manos – no busques la atención de ningún saiyajin, no lo vale – la abrazó, quiso prometerle que todo iba a cambiar, pero sería una cruel mentira, quería convencerla de que no moriría en la siguiente ola, pero también sería una mentira. Sólo la abrazó fuertemente, mientras ella seguía llorando.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias a todxs los que siguen el fic, y a lxs que lo ponen como su favorito. Me agrada ver que aumentan poco a poco. Lástima que este vez no hubo rws nuevo, pero si aumentó los lectores, gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review o pueden buscarme en Facebook como "IsabelCordy Fanfiction", donde aviso sobre las actualizaciones de mis fics.**


End file.
